Maybe I hate you Maybe I don't
by EnjoyElationofMusicforForever
Summary: Stella and Ray arch enemies. Who would have thought that underneath Ray's cocky, conceited and bully image he might have different feelings for her. Especially since they knew each other before they both went to MESA high. How will the two arch enemies figure out what to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Outfits on profile**

**So the couples are: Scott and Victoria, Marlie, Wenlivia, Rayella**

**Stella POV**

**Flashback**

I was really nervous for school today, it was the last day of school and I had to tell my bff Ray that I was moving. We've been friends since Gr.3 so 4 years since we are currently in Gr.7. So when I walked into school I did our bff handshake and we both sat down in homeroom. We didn't really pay attention and I'm just thinking about Ray's reaction to the news. The rest of the day goes by quickly, in my opinion too quick. So at the end of the day I pull Ray aside saying we need o talk.

Ray says with a smile on his face, "What's up Stell?" I smile only he calls me that.

I start pacing and I quickly tell him, "I'm moving" Ray says loudly, "WHAT!" I reply, "I'm moving"

Ray calms down and says, " Ya I heard you, why? When? Where?" I reply slowly, "I don't know my mom got a new job, Denver and like tomorrow it's not like I want to move."

Ray put his hands on my shoulders, "Stella...," he pulls me in for a hug, "I'm gonna miss you, you're my bff, I won't forget you and we'll always be able to jam together" I smile and enjoy the hug.

"I know me too, I mean how could you forget me" we both laugh and pull away sadly a tear rolls down my cheek and he wipes it away, "We can always rock out together and sing." Ray and I both have a passion for music and we always used to play guitar and sing together like it's our thing.

**Flash back End**

* * *

Well that was 4 years ago now I'm in grade 11 and like half way through the year my family and I moved to Rode Island. Right now I'm known as Stella Yamada, Lemonade Mouth's lead guitarist. We just arrived at home after we performed at Madison's Square Garden and we got a surprise party thrown from our own MESA high welcoming us back. Well weirdly I think that Mo knew about this party so she made all of us dress nice. Anyways we are all just small chatting with everyone and asking what was happening and all that crap until sadly the last person I wanted here comes in RAY.

Yes I know my flashback was saying we were bffs but that was in gr.7 I don't know what happened but he turned into a total jerk. We are like arch enemies ever since the first day I came into school. I would've tried to be nice and you know make our friendship happen again but we sorta lost touch after gr.7. When I came here in gr.11 he was a total jerk. Since Lemonade Mouth had formed and everything he was no better and was the only person putting us down except for his little group of cheerleaders and Jules bleh makes me wanna puke that name.

So he comes in being like it's time to party people with Jules his arm candy/ girlfriend and I storm up to him saying, "What are you doing here this if or the people who appreciate Lemonade Mouth being the wonderful musicians we are,"Ray smirks, "Who says I don't like you guys," I scoff and roll my eyes, "You've been putting us down since the beginning" Ray smiles, "Well I can change right and anyways we can, not fight for one night right just to party!"

Mo pulls me back and whispers in my ear, "It's fine Stella just stay far away from him," Wen also moves forward, "Ya Stella one night, c'mon," I sigh, "Fine, but tomorrow you are so going to get it Ray." I glared and went back to talking Victoria about her next article while Scott had his around her. Ray went to the other side of the room and started congratulating Mo and Charlie on us being famous. Wen and Olivia were in a corner sitting on the couch together probably discussing a new song or a book or I don't know something they both like together since they are together.

I sorta got bored of Victoria and Scott so I decided to go around and mingle dance you know let loose. I talked to multiple guys but all of em were boring and not really interested in music that I like anyways so I decided to get some punch. I think it was sorta spiked since I saw Ray and Jules slip something in there but I didn't care so I just kept drinking more. I was sorta tipsy but went back to the dance floor, I started dancing with this guy Jacob until he touched my ass, I wasn't tipsy enough to let him so I slapped his face and walked away. Since I was pissed I drank even more and I was pretty sure I was pretty much drunk so before I passed out I asked Liv and Wen to make sure I got home safely. Then blacked out and passed out on the couch wow it's soft.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray POV

So I've pretty much came to crash this Lemonade Mouth party, also cause I wanted to see Stella. Even though I treat her and her best friends horribly I still miss her as my bff. In grade 7 I did have a crush on her and I still sorta do. When I saw her again at our high school this year I instantly recognized her. She was still the same rebellious, strong, hardheaded and beautiful girl I remembered. Maybe a little taller, wow still pretty and I don't know she might have different interests now but still her. Well since Jules was there telling me how ugly she was I had my jerk "fake" side took over and I insulted her. I wanted to make friends with her after but something told me after that she wasn't going to be so nice.

So right now I came to crash the party with Jules as my arm candy, man she sticks on to me like glue. I thought what the heck let's spike the punch. I talked to all members of Lemonade Mouth and congratulated them just to be nice and went to work with flirting with all the girls. Sometimes I'd sneak a glance at Stella and wow she looked good, she kept drinking a lot of that spiked punch while dancing with tons of guys, guess she had the same goal in mind. One dude touched her ass so I decided to sit down with Jules on the couch with her legs on me and we'd talk looking at each other.

Jules got a text later on through the night from the cheerleaders saying they were going home for a sleepover since they have practice the next day, so why not go home together. Once the cheerleaders and Jules left practically everyone left, well the people who were sober enough anyways. I saw Stella tell something to Olivia and Wen then she passed out on the couch, once practically everyone left I came over and offered some help.

"Hey guys, I see Stella has passed out" they both nod, "do you guys need any help getting home?" Wen nods and also seems a little tipsy. Olivia raises her eyebrows at me then steadies Wen and asks, "Yeah is there any way you could get Wen and I back to my house safely, I'll call his dad and tell him that he's at my house." I nod and say, "Yeah I could get you guys a cab and I'll drive Stella back to her place." Olivia smiles, "That sounds great thanks a lot Ray." I call em a cab and wave bye as they go to Olivia's place. Olivia has this look on her face of confusion and wondering what's wrong with me. She doesn't question it though. Now I'm thinking what am I gonna do with Stella, of course I gotta bring her back so let's hope she doesn't wake up in my truck.

So here I am carrying her into my truck surprisingly and luckily she doesn't squirm, wow she's not that heavy. We make it back to her house and I search through her pockets for a house key, Aha! got it. I open the door with her in my arms and bring her upstairs, yes I'm carrying her bridal style. I think her parents went on a trip for work and won't be back until tomorrow after school, as for her brothers I think they are at a sleepover at their friends. When I get to her room I'm surprised how neat and tidy it is. I see an acoustic black guitar, that was the first guitar she got from her dad on her 10th birthday. I also got her favorite red fiery guitar strap when she was 11. She never used any other guitar or any other strap. We sang multiple songs together just to rant out how we felt, since we usually got bullied. I put her down in her bed and I just looked around her room for a bit, even though we weren't great friends anymore it doesn't mean I don't want to know what she's like now. I see a bunch of posters of her favorite bands Paramore, Coldplay and wow she still likes Avril Lavigne, after all this time, same old Stella.

I was about to move closer to this picture that looked like me and her back then but it was right beside her bed so she grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "don't leave." I was taken back, I didn't jump back or leave but I just stayed their shocked, I reminded myself she is drunk. I whispered back, "Stella I have to leave, please let go of my arm."

She squirmed a bit with her eyes closed and said, "Who are you? don't leave" she laughed like a maniac and I took a deep breath. "It's Ray please don't get mad." she smiles, "Mad my bff is here, oh wait never mind my ex bff." She giggled. I reply calmly, "Stella I need to go home, now."

Stella lets go of my arm and says, "Hey, Come here, Come here?" I was putting my hand on the door knob when she said that. I slowly walk back and say, "What is it Stella?" she turns on her side and says, "I wanna tell you a secret"

I groan and say, "fine" she pauses and her hands start playing with my hair, she points to herself, "I'm ... a vegetarian." I roll my eyes and tell her, "I know that Stella" I'm getting really annoyed with her. She then says, "I know I got scared to tell you my real secret." I pull her hands away from my hair and she says, "okay, okay fine I'll tell you" I look at her curiously," You know that guy Ray." I just nod and she continues in a raspy whisper voice, "I like like him, I have a crush on him." She then turned on her other side and a couple seconds later she was snoring away. I was so confused I had no idea what the heck just happened! Stella frickin Yamada my old bff likes me! I don't understand! maybe I drank too much spiked punch as well. I walked out of her room, into the bathroom, slapped myself and splashed some cold water it hurt but I knew I wasn't drunk. Ahh today was confusing I need sleep maybe tomorrow will make sense. I drove home and crashed straight on to my bed not wanting to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A week has passed since that happened and Stella hasn't mentioned one thing about that night. I was debating with myself whether I should tell her or not but since she got mad at Olivia and Wen for letting me take her home, I don't think I should say anything.I'm guessing she was drunk enough that she didn't know what happened that night, so I let it go, I don't need her to cause any more problems with her anyways. All those times I was mean to her and her friends was because Jules had forced me too or I was out of her group.

I'm walking through the school going to my next class, music with Ms. Reznik, I'm not supposed to not like this class since Ms. Reznik idolizes her favorite students in the band _Lemonade mouth _ugh.

Honestly I find them okay since I actually enjoy their music even though I play that horrible mudslide crush music, that's just for my image. I see Patty talking with Jules and as I come over. They smile and Jules waves saying she needs to go to art class. As soon as Patty and I enter I see all the band members of lemonade mouth actively talking and laughing. I roll my eyes and sit in my seat at the back since I always act like I don't care about them. I actually want to talk to Stella about that night but I restrain myself.

Ms. Reznik starts telling everyone to be quiet and I just lean back in my seat not really caring. She starts telling us about the different instruments that we have learned over the year, the acoustic guitar, the electric guitar, the bass, the drums, piano/ keyboard, we haven't really learned singing but she believes you don't really need to learn how to sing. She then tells us since it's the end of the year she's going to give us a project that will count a lot for our grade. I groan and Stella glares at me since she's clearly interested in this project. Ms. Reznik says that our project will be in groups of 4 and that she will assign them.

Group number 1: Wen, Shania, Arthur, Victoria.

Group number 2: Olivia, Jenna, Kyle, Christopher.

Group number 3: Mo, Julia, Scott (ouch Mo's not gonna like that), Oliver.

Group number 4: Ray, Patty, Charlie, Stella.

As soon as Ms. Reznik said the last group me and Stella both stood up and yelled out "WHAT?!" Ms. Reznik sighed and continued, "These are all of your groups, as you can see I put at least 1 lemonade mouth member in your group since they know what hard work is about." Our assignment is to write one song for our group, we can choose our instruments but she recommended we used lots of different instruments and lastly we will be performing our songs in one week. So basically I have Patty, Charlie and the worst, Stella Yamada as my band. We have to create a song and perform it! Ms. Reznik is crazy! Absolutely crazy! It can't be done and it won't be done especially with me and Stella fighting all the time.

* * *

Stella POV

After school in the basement we all are trying to figure out what to write the song about. Ms. Reznik wants our songs have to meaning and not be something stupid. Since this class is the only grade I can really score high in and brag about I'm pretty determined to do well.

We all started to brainstorm ideas about what our song was going to be about. So far we had cheerleading (Patty), global warming (Charlie being clueless as always) and being thankful for what we have, that idea we pitched together. I honestly thought that wasn't a bad idea but I don't think that will get us top marks, our songs has to our own sentimental feelings put into it, well at least one of ours. Ya that's right I just got deep.

Anyways I said we should worry about what we'll write the song about later (honestly I'm just going to Olivia or Wen for some help.) I wanted to see what instrument skill level Patty and Ray were at. Especially since in mudslide crush Ray just jump around and talks. Patty can jump around and cheer, that's great it doesn't mean you guys are musically talented and can play instruments cause that's what's gonna get us a good grade.

Right now I came up with this simple melody for a song on the lead guitar for Ray to play and he seems to be picking it up but really slowly. Patty doesn't know what instrument she can play which I'm frustrated by. I suggest she takes the bass guitar or the keyboard cause I could probably get Mo to teach Ray bass if she takes keyboard. I taught the drum beat to Charlie and in a matter of minutes he got it, I was extremely proud and happy for him. I told him I was going to help Ray and he just nodded his head. He took out his phone and I assumed he was texting the band to meet up at Dante's after. Then I saw a gigantic smile form on his face so it must've been Mo.

"Okay Ray, it's G, D, E minor and then F you got it?"

Ray tries playing it and practically gets it all wrong. I yell, "C'mon you get the frickin chorus right but you can't get the rest of the song right?!"

Ray smirks, "Like you could do any better."

I roll my eyes and say, "Yes I can, I'm teaching you the melody by playing it. You keep practicing I'm gonna try to help Patty again." I walk over to her seeing her trying the bass guitar and her not even hitting one chord correct. I show her again the fingering and she groans giving up going over to the keyboard to text Jules.

I'm not going to give up yet but I need to take a break. So I put my guitar by the door and go out to the hall to get a lemonade. I feel relieved taking a sip in and make my pucker face, then I heard the drum part of the song I wrote and thought that Charlie must've been playing for fun. Then I heard the guitar part start up. As I walked in I saw Charlie playing the drums, Ray playing the lead guitar and Patty playing the bass. I was shocked as the intro was almost over and walked over to the mike to sing the lyrics.

_I like to bite my nails _

_And play the air guitar _

I then pretended like I was playing air guitar

_I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far_

_I think you're nice but _

_I don't wanna waste my time_

I made a gesture just shooing away anything

_I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine_

_All the way up, all the way down_

_Never look back It's time to breakout _

_I want it my way, I do what I do_

I was rocking it out, jumping up and down. Having fun and letting loose.

I walked to Charlie and gave him a thumbs up, he smiled back.

I then walked over to Ray and pointed to myself while singing "_I know what I like_" and walked away singing and "_maybe it's you_".

_That's right _

_It's a temporary life_

_It's a ride _

_That takes you all the way up, all the way down _

_Never look back it's time to breakout_

I kicked my leg up high and then walked over to Patty

_I like to go out walking in the pouring rain_

_I want my rock n roll to make the window shake _Patty and I did this little bounce up and down move.

_I wait 'til three am to call everyone I know _making a call signal with my hand and pointing to all of them

_I'm gonna bring the noise _

_I'm ready here we go _I flip my hair back and forth

_All the way up, All the way down_

_Never look back, It's time to breakout_

_I want it my way, I do what I do_

_I know what I like and maybe it's you_

_That's right, It's a temporary life_

_It's a ride, that takes you all the way up_

_All the way down Never look back it's time to breakout_

There was a little guitar solo for Ray and I checked on him. He was doing totally awesome. I'm really shocked.

_It's my life and it's a riot_

_Come on baby you can't deny it_

_All the way up, all the way down_

_Holdin' my breath Lettin' it out_

_I want it my way, I do what I do_

_I know what I like_

_Baby_

I hit the high note and the rest of the band was astonished.

We all started rocking out enjoying it.

_All the way up, All the way down_

_Never look back, it's time to breakout_

_I want it my way, I do what I do_

_I know what I like, and maybe it's you_

_That's right, it's a temporary life_

_It's a ride, that takes you all the way up_

_All the way down, never look back it's time to breakout_

_It's time to breakout _

_It's time to breakout_

_It's time to breakout_

_Right now_

I kick the microphone stand down

It's silent for awhile then Patty squeals and I cover my ears, "What was that for?"

She then says, "That was frickin awesome! I'm so texting Jules, I can play the bass!"

Ray smiles then checks his phone and says, "Great job guys but it's like already six, I gotta go guys see ya tomorrow."

Patty then says she's going home and she'll see us tomorrow as well. They both leave together.

It's just me and Charlie left so he says, "Hey I invited the band to Dante's for a meeting, so let's go."

I shrug and we go out together.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

So we are at Dante's right now since I set up a meeting but mostly I wanted to see Mo. So Scott didn't think they would work out after the Madison square garden concert and he's currently dating Victoria but he's still part of the band. I think he was just scared of Mo's dad that's why. So Mo's sitting on my right and Stella on my left, then Olivia, Wen and Scott around the circle table. Olivia first asks us, "How's your music project going guys?" I also texted them telling them we were with Ray and Patty practicing for music.

Me and Stella look at each other and she says, "They suck they are absolutely horrible and they can't play anything. Especially since Charlie is texting nonstop to you know who." She's looking at Mo and I interrupt punching Stella in the arm, "They aren't that bad actually, we got through one entire song that Stella wrote and sang."

Mo and Olivia look at Stella and say, "What! You wrote a song and you sang how come you never told us?"

Stella rolled her eyes and glared at me and snarled, "Thanks a lot Charles" Ugh she used my first name.

"Well you guys I play many instruments, it isn't that hard to create a song." Olivia says, "Well I'm sorry, me and Wen's job isn't that hard right." Stella says, "Oh c'mon liv you write awesome songs, might are just pretty basic chords and stuff.

Mo says," Whatever you are so showing us your song." Stella spits out her lemonade since she was drinking, "Fine but I want my music project to get a good mark so Liv you are helping me write a song with "meaning" as Ms. Reznik says" Olivia simply says fine and we move on to lemonade mouth business since the school year is almost over.

Stella, "I think that we should throw in like at least a couple of concerts this summer for our fans."

I say, "Well how many is a couple Stella?"

Mo backs me up, "Stella although we are a new and fresh band I sorta wanted to have some fun this summer, maybe the band could all go on a vacation together or something."

I think about it and say, "Ya there are so many places we could together as a fun experience" Olivia then says, "We could go to Florida, New York," Wen interrupts, "I know Hawaii!" We all laugh at that.

Scott says, "Sure Wen we are going to Hawaii." Mo then looks at us like she had a bright idea and says, "What about we tour like Europe, Rome, Greece, Oh my gosh Paris!" We all think it over and Stella is the first one to say, "I think it's a great idea but I still want some concerts put into it." Mo pouts and says, "fine" I quickly say I'm in to, making Mo smile, oh I love her smile. Scott says why not it could be fun and Wen has to take some convincing for Olivia but eventually she says yes.

Olivia also says, "Okay even though I said yes, how is this gonna happen, we need money to transport ourselves there, we need to get permission from our parents or get a parent."

Stella then says, "Oh that's easy Ms. Reznik can supervise, since she practically made our band and the money from our concerts will pay for the trip there and back. Done!"

We all raise our cups and say, "We're going to tour Europe!"

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Lemonade Mouth and I don't own All the way up by Emily Osment**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next day**

**Mo POV**

It's first period, Biology with Olivia and Scott. Mr. Gardner is drawing a diagram on the board which we aren't really paying attention too. Please I studied this diagram a week ago. Scott doesn't really pay attention since he usually skips class and Olivia usually day dreams or is writing in her notebook about who knows what. Right now we are discussing how we are going to convince Ms. Reznik to come with us to see Europe.

Olivia suggested, "How about we get Scott and Stella to talk to her about the trip since they are the most convincing."

I mumbled, "He isn't that convincing." Scott then said, "Well we can talk about how it would be a great experience for us as a band and help us improve."

Olivia says, "That sounds like a great idea, Scott you can tell Stella about our plan and talk to Ms. Reznik after school." The bell rung and we all gathered our stuff together to get to our next class.

Scott went to meet up with Victoria at her locker while I went to my locker that was right beside Olivia's.

We put out stuff in our lockers and got our gym clothes out. We had gym next and Olivia started saying, "Um, Mo?" I replied, "Ya what's up Liv?"

We started to walk to the change rooms when she asked me, "You're not over Scott, are you?" I hesitated trying to figure out how to answer that correctly, "What do you mean?" We walked into the change rooms and she replied slowly, "You always don't like seeing Scott and Victoria together and you always deny that he's good at things. I know it's hard for you Mo but you gotta let your guard down and try to be friends."

I sighed, "I know. I just don't want to fall for him again, it's already painful enough getting over him" I suddenly had a great idea, "Oh my gosh Olivia this is a great topic for my song, I'll write about me getting over Scott and being friends again." I pointed at her, "You are so helping me."

Just then Stella barged in and yelled, "Oh my gosh guys you should see this!"

We both look at each other curiously changed quickly and get out of the change room to see Charlie.

Charlie is clutching his stomach yelping in pain on the ground. I don't know what's wrong with him but I run over to him quickly asking him what's wrong. He just keeps yelping and I started feeling around his stomach, wow he's got a really fit body for someone who doesn't workout FOCUS Mo. I start suggesting that someone to get a teacher but he quickly takes my hand and pulls me forward. I land on top of him being really close to his face. He looks at me a little stunned at first but then he starts staring into my eyes and I start to get lost in his warm brown eyes too.

I suddenly realizing he's not pain and quickly got off him asking him, "What was that for?! Charlie are you okay?!" Wen and Stella just start bursting out in laughter, even Stella starts rolling on the ground laughing. Charlie is just blushing and grinning ear to ear saying, "A little prank?" I glare at all of them and help him up from the ground. Then our gym teacher Mr. Jackson comes in telling us to line up for a little game of a soccer. We all groan especially Charlie and I chuckle cause he sucks at soccer.

* * *

**Time Skip**

We are at the infirmary cause Charlie got hit in the head with a soccer ball and I volunteered to bring him to the office. I am getting him to tell me why he did that whether he likes it or not.

"Hi Ms. Rane, Charlie got hit in the head with a soccer ball and has a bump. Do you have any ice that we could use to numb it down?"

"Well of course honey let me just get that for you" she got up and went into the back room to get the ice.

I look at Charlie and say, "Charlie you really need to be more careful, I hope you know that."

He looks at me and says, "Ya I know I was distracted I guess" (looking at you again)

"Well be more careful next time, oh and umm..." I looked down at my feet and said, "why'd you pull that prank on me today?"

Ms. Rane came back and gave Charlie his ice which he gratefully put on his head and said, " Well umm..."

Just then the door opened, Scott and Victoria came in hands intertwined with a paper in his hands. Charlie glared at Scott and walked out quickly with his ice on his head, I sighed waving at Scott and Victoria. I kept thinking of Olivia's advice I'm going to try to friends again with him. Scott smiles at me and says, "Hey Ms. Rane just handing in my permission form for the history of music museum." (Not real)

I gasp, "Oh my gosh I still have to hand that in, thanks for reminding me Scott, see ya later" I wave and quickly got out of there.

I looked for Charlie and he was waiting by the water fountain for me. He motioned for me to come over and I said, "You never answered my question, why'd you pull that prank?" He sighed, "Because, you seemed so sad whenever you see Scott and Victoria together or doing "couple things." I wanted you to be happy, I'm sorry so please don't get mad."

Well he's my best friend, I'll accept his apology, "Alright Charlie, it's okay" I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm not mad at you but I think I can handle my problems by myself and if I need someone to talk to you I'll come to you alright." He nodded a little confused, wow he's so clueless sometimes. "Hey Charlie, how'd you get Stella to go along with your plan?" Charlie smiled, "Oh that's easy it cost me 10 bucks" we both laughed and I pulled Charlie in for a hug. He was shocked, but soon hugged back, I whispered softly, "Thanks Charlie"

"Hey we better get to Mr. Chase class before he gives us detention." he grabs my hand and we are off to class.

**Olivia POV **

Wen and I are sitting beside each other in study hall, studying for our history exam since its coming up. Just last Friday we finished our projects and now our teachers are telling us to start getting ready for our exams. Oh boy I think I might faint on exam day, then Wen pokes me and I come back.

"Yes Wen?" he looks at me, "You've been starring at your book and not doing anything. Are you okay?"

I look at him and say, "Ya just thinking bout exams again, it just makes me nervous, I think I might faint on the day."

He grabs my hand and rubs it trying to calm me down, "whoa liv, I'll be there with you so don't worry."

I nod and he says, "Guess what? Charlie was drooling over Mo again so I passed the ball to him and accidentally kicked the soccer ball at his head."

I laugh, "Oh Charlie still the same guy drooling over Mo. Wait a minute Mo is single now. We so need to get them together."

Wen looks at me strangely, "Huh?! I thought" I glared at him. He mumbled quietly, "Never mind, I think you have been hanging around Mo too much."

I still caught it though and replied offensively, "No I haven't" He sighs, "Let's go to band practice, before we're late and Stella gets mad."

He takes my hand and I blush as we get up to go to the basement. I think writing about this would be a great idea for my music assignment. We sometimes rehearse in the basement and other times we rehearse in the new place that Mel funded. Today we are rehearsing there because we are mostly just discussing our plans for Europe.

* * *

**Still Olivia POV**

So we made it to practice on time with Stella being the first one there drinking Lemonade of course. Charlie and Mo came shortly after us, he said that Mo wanted to thank Mr. Chase for her wonderful mark on her history project. Scott came late as usual and Stella didn't really care.

Stella said, "Hey guys I have some great news"

Mo take a sip of lemonade and said, "Like what?"

Scott said, "We are" Stella interrupted him and said, "Hey I did most of the persuading so I get to tell the news."

Charlie being clueless said, "Wait what are we talking about again."

We all groan and Stella rolls her eyes, "We are going to Europe! I convinced Ms. Reznik"

Me, Mo and Stella started to jump around and squeal saying we're going to Europe! Oh ya Oh ya!

Scott sighed and just sat their texting, probably Victoria, telling her where they are gonna meet up after. Charlie and Wen were confused not really knowing what to do.

Scott finally stopped texting Victora and told us, "Alright guys, I know you are really excited that we are touring Europe and get to play concerts for our fans but we seriously need to start studying for our exams or finishing our music project."

We all started dancing and looked at him weirdly and Stella said, "Ookay Scott I think you spent too much time with Mo.

Charlie growls, "No he hasn't" Scott then speaks again, "We all need to at least get 80 or above on all of our exams she said. "You guys can't just mess around all the time, you need to work hard for your reward"

Mo speaks, "Is it true?" Stella and Scott nod sadly while Mo says, "Well then we need to stop celebrating and start studying if we want to go to Europe." she sighed, "Alright anyone who wants to study Calculus with me c'mon we are going to the library. Oh and Liv you're good at English so you are tutoring that too."

I nodded and followed her with our bags with Charlie and Wen following us. Scott was going to meet Victoria for studying English since she writes the school newspaper.

I realized I left Stella there and came back to ask her to join us. "Hey Stella you wanna come with us? I mean it seems like the entire band is studying together."

Stella stayed quiet and replied, "No I'm okay, I think I have to go back home to help my mom with something. So I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I'm a little concerned, Stella never has a problem with hanging out with us "Are you sure?" Stella nodded and said, "Ya, now go, don't keep them waiting"

"Alright Bye!" I waved and walked out of the room. Mo screamed for me to hurry up so I jogged to catch up with them.

* * *

**Stella POV**

I know why did I turn down Olivia's offer to study with the band, well because I have a major problem concentrating. I grab my guitar and take the elevator up out of the basement. As soon as I walk out the biology teacher Ms. Grace yells out, "Stella! I was looking for you. Could you please come here for a moment?"

I walk over slowly and say, "Did I do something wrong?" She replies, "Oh no, no you haven't, it's just your last few assignments haven't been your best work."

I look at her like I don't already know that, "Okay, so what?" Ms. Grace talks a deep breath and says, "I talked to Ms. Reznik and she agreed that if you don't get your average up you're not going to Europe. We felt it was unfair for you not to go alone so we said the entire band has to get 80 or above in all of their exams."

I was angry no beyond angry, "So just because you feel that I'm not doing well I'm stuck here!" She looked stunned, "No Stella that's not what I mean, please listen."

Too late I was walking away, I needed something to comfort me, calm me down. My eyes were getting watery! I kept thinking of how I'm not smart like Mo, or an avid reader like Olivia or maybe wonderful writer like Victoria. I ended up in the auditorium with no one there, sitting on stage for awhile crying. I usually don't cry, I'm supposed to be the strong, hard headed girl who doesn't need a shoulder to cry on. Right now I needed one because I'm not confident in my skills for education.

Once I felt that I cried myself up I grabbed my guitar and my notebook that I wrote my first song in and started writing.

**BOLD: STELLA **_Italics: Ray_

_**Both: Stella and Ray**__  
_

Hmm...

**According to you**

**I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right.**

**According to you**

**I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind.**

**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up in time, even if it would save my life.**

** According to you. According to you**

It wasn't anyone about anyone in specific but it was basically about my teacher and what people thought of me.

I heard the door open but didn't see anyone so I continued with strumming chords and quickly thought of a melody.

I sang it out and thought it was pretty good. While I was thinking I put my guitar and note book down to get a lemonade. When I came back in my notebook these words were written.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him._

_I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted._

Ray showed up with a guitar and started singing what apparently was his lyrics. He made the chords louder, stronger and more powerful over powering what I had sung. I think he really does believe I'm those things. WAIT what am I saying? It's Ray he's snobby and conceited.

I picked up my guitar and sang how I felt.

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into everything I'm not, according to you.**

I guess my mouth has it's own mind because that's not what I meant to say. Stop it Ray, why are you playing me, I've got a lots to lose.

He smiled but it wasn't his cocky smirk it was the smile I used to see him do when we were younger.

He started up again with his guitar.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him._

Alright so I continued.

**According to you**

**I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me to any place.**

**According to you**

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;**

**According to you**

That was before lemonade mouth, my family always complained about my "negative attitude."

Ray sang one more time.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

I sang

**_I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. oh...no..._**

**_Why can't I see me through his eyes._**

I finally got that this song is about what I thought of myself. These are all of the things that I hate about myself, that I want to change. I was doing a massive guitar solo just to get my anger out.

We sang together and somehow Ray switched to acoustic guitar.

**_According to him_**

**_I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted._**

**_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose._**

**_He's into everything I'm not, according to you._**

**_According to you_**

**_According to you,_**

**_I'm stupid, I'm useless_**

**_I can't do anything right._**

We finished off slow and soft. I sat down slowly on the stage because all of my anger that was building up in me was either sung or played out. Ray sat right beside me and for a while and it was silent. Then he finally spoke up, "Okay Stella. What's wrong?"

I thought cautiously and answered, "Why do you care?"

I could see Ray understood why I was covering up again, "Although we aren't as good friends anymore. I still want to be your friend. So can you please tell me what's on your mind?"

"Ray, you've done a lot of things to put our band down, you've bullied us emotionally and physically. I don't trust you. If you want us to be friends again, it's gonna take more than you comforting me when I'm sad."

He looked sad, "Is there anything I can do? To make you trust me again?" I'd really love to be friends again."

I looked in his eyes and he was telling the truth, I sighed, "You can help me study with my exams, so I can go to Europe this summer."

His eyes lit up and he said, "Which subjects? And you're going to Europe this summer? Why?"

I smiled, "Well first of all Lemonade Mouth is going to do a couple of concerts while we're there this summer. We also want to see Europe. I mean who doesn't? In order to do that though I have to get 80 or above on all of my exams"

He processed it through his brain and said, "Alright we are helping you go to Europe then, we can help each other study for our exams. My parents want me to do well anyways. So how about it?"

I thought about it, I've got nothing to lose, "Sure, deal, but I have to warn you I don't have a good attention span."

He laughed while we were shaking hands, "I have to warn you I'm not the best at Calculus and English"

I laughed too, "No problem I'll steal Mo's and Olivia's study notes since they are the best at those subjects. We have a lot of work too do."

We let go and I almost wanted to keep holding on to his hand. Ugh weird.

Ray and I spend the rest of the afternoon in the auditorium studying biology because he's really good at it, while I suck.

He's actually really patient and he also makes sure its simple for me to understand. He doesn't continue unless I absolutely understand it and we make notes on what I would forget or is complicated so I study it again.

It was getting late so he took me home in his truck.

"Thanks Ray, for helping me today."

He nods and smiles, "Anything for you to trust me again Stella. I'll see you tomorrow and after school for studying."

"Alright, I'll see ya" I get out of the truck and close the door and he yells, "You better sleep Stella, you are under Ray's study boot camp now"

I laugh and wave, "Bye Ray!"

I went inside with my mom sitting at the dining table working. She says, "Stella where were you? You missed dinner."

Even though my mom and I have made up, she still wants me home and on time for dinner, unless I tell her something came up.

"Oh sorry mom, I was studying with Ray."

My mom gets up and looks at me, "You were studying? With Ray?"

I nod, "Yes mom, he wants us to be friends again and he's helping me for my exams to go to Europe."

I told her back then that Ray was at this school but we weren't friends. She calms down, "Alright just tell me next time, we have left over food if you want."

"I'm okay, I'm going to review my biology notes for my exam, see ya mom!" I went up the stairs but still hear her mumble, "She's studying with Ray. Wow good influence."

I went into my room showered, changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. I opened up my study notes and started to review because tomorrow we are studying History. Bleh.

**Disclaimer I don't own any Lemonade Mouth Characters or the song According to you by Orianthi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Wen POV**

The next day I walked over to Olivia's house so we could go to school together. I knocked on her door and her grammie answered. She called Olivia and welcomed me in. A second later Olivia came down the stairs in a blue shirt with a patterned skirt waving hi. I gave her a hug and we started out the door.

"Hey Olivia, ready for school?" she nodded and got her backpack, "Ya let's go before we're late."

Olivia spoke, "Hey Wen do you think Stella is alright? I mean she sorta skipped out on us yesterday."

I took her hand and intertwined our fingers to reassure her and said, "Stella will be fine, maybe something urgent came up at home. Don't worry."

She smiled and said "I'm not sure." I interrupted her, "Look she's right over there" I pointed to Stella who was saying goodbye to Ray and trying to catch up with Scott, Mo and Charlie. We walked over to them and gave each other hugs before we went to class.

The bell rung and we caught up with Stella who was heading to our Chemistry exam, Olivia said, "Hey, What's up?" she looked at her, "Oh hey, just heading to our Chemistry exam, you nervous?" she nodded, "Wen comforted me on the way to school so I'm okay."

Stella looked really nervous and said, "Are you ready?". We entered the room and I put my finger over my mouth signaling to be quiet and gave them a thumbs up for good luck. We all sat beside each other in the middle row with the exam paper face down on the table. Olivia looked really pale so I rubbed her back to calm her down and she looked at me thankfully. Ms. Howard came in and told us the instructions, then we started our exam.

Two hours later we finished our chemistry exam and walked out of there like dead zombies. We decided to get a snack since we need some energy for us to do our best for our next two exams. On the way to our cafeteria we started talking about how hard that Chemistry exam was. Stella spoke, "What, is Ms. Howard trying to kill our brains! That was one frickin hard chemistry exam."

Olivia and I nodded then she said, "but how do you think you did?" Stella thought for a moment and said, "I thought I did okay but it was still hard even if you studied really well." Olivia spoke, "Me too what about you Wen?" I looked at them and said, "I thought I did really well since you helped me study." Olivia blushed and we sat down at the table with Mo, Charlie and Scott.

**No one POV**

The lemonade gang sat down with of course lemonade that Mo had gotten. They started chatting about how hard their exams were and how they were gonna celebrate once they were done. Stella said, "I'm just saying after our final exam I'm going go "Ha in your frickin face I'm done your damn exam" to every teacher."

The whole gang laughed and Charlie said, "Are you sure you're going to do that to every teacher?" Stella thought and said, "Well maybe just a couple." We all laughed at Stella's laziness.

Ray walked by and Stella said, "Hey Ray, how was your exam?" He was about to reply but Jules cut in saying, "Why do you care? Just cause your famous now doesn't mean we treat you nicely. C'mon Ray." Ray looked sad for a millisecond and suddenly it turned into a smirk, "Later loser mouths." Stella was shocked and didn't say anything, the rest of the group saw her face and decided not to say anything.

The bell rang and the group got up getting their stuff for their next exam. Charlie and Mo saw Stella's face which was stuck in a shocked trans. Mo tried yelling her name but it didn't work so Charlie snapped in her face to get to their next exam, biology. Olivia, Scott and Wen had already started heading to their Calculus exam which they dreaded gratefully.

* * *

Last period of the day and the gang is having gym which they thought was okay. Mr. Jackson basically tells us to do whatever we feel like just be active so he doesn't get in trouble. The entire class agreed on playing basketball which Scott suggested. We didn't know why but we went along with it, so before we set up the teams Ms. Reznik entered the gym and gestures for the band to come over quickly.

When we got to her she started rambling about how we need to hurry, the rest we didn't understand. All we knew is that we needed to change quick because we had interview. The guys had obviously changed quicker so they were just waiting in the car for the girls to come out. So Wen, Charlie and Scott just started talking about whatever came up.

Charlie groaned, "What's taking the girls so long. I don't want Ms. Reznik to speed the entire way there."

Wen, "Where are we going anyways?" Ms. Reznik was walking across the parking lot ushering the girls to be faster. The girls opened the door and sat in the back of the van. Once they buckled up Ms. Reznik stepped on the gas jerking us all back. Stella growled since her head hit the back of the seat really hard, "Well somebody is in a rush."

Ms. Reznik replied quickly, "Well you guys gave me no choice, you girls were slow and we have to be on time for hair and makeup." Wen piped up, "Just a question Ms. Reznik. Where are we going?" Ms. Reznik sighed, "I guess I forgot to tell you guys right." We all nodded and she said, "You guys have an interview with Moxie Morris, the music scene and we're going to be late." We all said ohhhh and for the rest of the ride there were no more complaints.

Throughout the ride though Olivia and Stella starting to feel carsick since Ms. Reznik was driving a little rough. She kept accelerating and breaking all of the sudden. Right before Olivia was gonna puke Ms. Reznik parked the van and everyone got out feeling a little sick. We all tried to steady ourselves and Scott said, "Next time we aren't being late for anything again. Promise guys?" We all said uhuh and ya agreeing with him.

Charlie moaned and Mo had to steady him so he didn't fall face first into the pavement. Wen walked Olivia into the studio with a small bag for her just incase since she was looking green. Scott and Stella used each other to stable themselves to get in there without falling. Once they were in the girls were taken into their change rooms by a group of stylists and people with headsets to change into their outfits, same with the boys.

After the band had changed the entire band was rushed to hair and makeup with the boys just getting some touch ups on their face. The girls didn't take a long time in hair and makeup because the experts wasted no time adding lip gloss, mascara, or eye shadow. Scott and Stella took the longest since their hair stylists envisioned them in a weird up do.

Mo was wearing a sort of dark green dress with her hair pulled up in a pony tail with these feather earrings and high heels, Olivia was wearing this frilly white dress with brown cow boy boots and her hair down, lastly Stella had a weird updo for her hair, fishnet tights, black leather skirt, white blazer with a colorful tank top and red high heels with her famous peacock feather earring.

For the guys Charlie was wearing a blue jacket with a white t-shirt with some sort of print on it and jeans, Wen was wearing a grey blazer with a black dress shirt and these ridiculous plaid pants, Scott was wearing jeans with a black jacket on top of his black shirt with his hair sticking up. They all sat down in the order of Moxie, Stella, Wen, Olivia, Charlie, Mo and Scott at the end.

Olivia and Stella were still a little green even with all the makeup on so they had asked for a gravol which they both gratefully took with water right before they had said and action!

Moxie started to speak, "Welcome to the music scene, I'm Moxie Morris your host for all things musical and do we have a treat for you tonight. Here in the studio with us we have Lemonade Mouth let's give it up." Everyone started to woop or scream and Moxie said, "Thanks for coming guys." We all smiled and thanked her for having us as well as everyone clapped.

When the clapping died down Moxie started the interview with, "So 8 months ago you were all just normal high school students and now here you are at the top of the charts. How did you get there?"Stella grinned and her forehead was wrinkled she looked to the other knowing that none of them had an answer.

Moxie looked surprised, "Nobody?" Wen replied, "We're just saving that for the movie" Moxie replied with, "Oh c'mon" Mo laughed and Charlie was confused saying, "is there a movie?" Mo put her hand on his arm saying no to clear up his confusion.

Moxie, "I mean you guys, tell me a little bit about how life has changed for all of you. I mean Charlie your America's new heart throb." Olivia made woo sound saying Charlie, awwn Charlie teasing him and Charlie just grinned with Stella patting her heart with her hand. Mo looked at him with a grin trying to contain her laughter while Scott smiled and Wen was smiling, leaning back in his seat rubbing his legs smiling looking at him.

Moxie continued, "Is there anyone special in your life?" Charlie swallowed and spoke with this high pitch, "Uh, um, no, no one special" he looked right into Mo's eyes and said, "not yet anyways."

Moxie didn't press on it and instead said, "Well speaking of someone special Scott and Mohini how is your relationship holding up under all this new pressure?" Mo was mouthing to Moxie leaning forward her head turned to her and her hand scratching her ear saying nooo don't say anything my baba, dont.

Too late her father piped up from the sidelines saying, "relationship? Mohini? What Relationship?" She sighed and looked at him whispering, "we talked about this baba remember" He interrupted her, "No we never discussed any relationship."

Mo groaned and just sat back in her chair giving up while Olivia spoke up, "No, no actually it's not Mo, it's me." Mo 's head turned around quickly to look at Olivia with a look of disbelief on her face, then at Scott. Charlie also was looking at Scott with a look of confusion. Scott raised his hands in surrender saying, "I have no idea what she's talking about" the crowd was very interested. Wen looked at her leaning forward with a look that said what are you doing?

Olivia shrugged at Wen then understood saying, "Oh, No, I mean me and Wen we've um sorta been dating ish, I guess, I mean, we have haven't we? Or not it's okay" her hands moving trying to explain and then she gave up sitting back in her seat staying silent.

Mo was excited and happy her face gawked with a big smile. Wen looked at her and replied saying, "Oh no no ya we've, she's my girl." Stuttering a bit then interlocking both of their hands together like they usually do. The crowd starting wooping and clapping at this new relationship.

Moxie said with a sort of surprised voice, "Looks like love is in bloom for lemonade mouth, but seriously I know Mo, your father will question you on this but we would like to know what's happening for you two?"

Mo took a deep breath, "Okay Moxie I don't know if Scott wants to tell our fans this but Scott and I have broken up. So our relationship is done." Moxie was shocked, "Oh well I wish the best for your relationships in the future." Mo closed her eyes and stayed silent while Scott just looked downward not speaking.

Just then Stella interrupted to get out of this awkward silent tension of questions about relationships, "Okay, Here's the deal, Moxie. Life for us, it's different, but uh it's still the same, I mean the stage is bigger and the crowd is way louder but every night we get out there. We know where we belong." The rest of the band nodded looking at her agreeing. Moxie questions, "And where is that?"

Stella looks at the band happily and puts her hand on Wen saying, "Together, making music we love." She was also shaking Wen with him saying, "Yes" in a happy tone. Stella continued saying, "Now, uh, if you don't mind I think we'd really love to play our new song." Moxie got up saying absolutely.

The entire band got up getting pumped to play their song going to their places. While Moxie was talking Olivia asked Stella, "which song?" Stella smiled , "Livin on a highwire, duh!" She told the rest of the band and Olivia said, "Oi Stella we need to discuss what we're doing before we go on stage." Stella just laughed.

Moxie introduced them saying, "Ladies and gentleman, what a treat, here playing their new song, high wire, Lemonade Mouth." She left to go on the side just to admire their talent.

It started with the spotlight on Stella playing her guitar solo in the center of the stage with the crowd cheering. Olivia and Mo were just waiting in the background until Wen who was at his keyboard leaned forward to the mike beginning his rap.

_This the story on how we lived__  
__The glory of what we did__  
__It started when we were kids__  
__With music up in our heads__  
__She said:_

Charlie joined along with his drum making it look like it was nothing. Olivia then opened her mouth and began to sing as her and Mo jumped off the ledges they were standing on. The two of them began to strut up to the front of the stage, rocking out making lots of arm gestures and rocking out.

_I've been out on the edge__  
__Breathin' a little bit of fresh air__  
__Big dreams, I took a chance__  
__Held out for everything I got here_

_I've been, feeling, this life's__  
__A circus, hanging on without a fear_

Charlie twirled his drum sticks with Mo taking over for Olivia as she began to sing the chorus as the three girls began to circle around each other and trade places.

_Livin' on a high wire__  
__Runnin' through a wildfire__  
__You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere__  
__Walking on a tight rope__  
__No net, high hopes__  
__Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

The three girls began to sway and step over as Mo and Olivia sang together, Scott walking in front of them just to get some of the spotlight with his cool shades pulled over his eyes. Moxie stood to the side, clapping her hands and just genuinely enjoying the song with Mo's father.

_Na na na-na-na na na__  
__Na na, livin' on a high wire__  
__Na na na-na-na na na__  
__Na na, livin' on a high wire_

Wen had then ditched his piano and was standing on the ledge as he continued with his rap making arm gestures along with it adding passion. Olivia moved beside the keyboard while Mo felt like standing nearer to Charlie at the drums.

_This the story on how we lived__  
__The glory of what we did__  
__It started when we were kids__  
__With music up in our heads__  
__She said:_

When it was finished, Wen jumped down and began to play, while Olivia got up on the ledge behind him. Mo had taken the other ledge behind Charlie.

_Big top, turning around__  
__No clowns, I'm running as I hit the ground_

As Olivia jumped down Wen grabbed Olivia's hand, and then brought it to his lips to kiss as she smiled a bit, and continued to sing looking at Wen happily. Charlie was watching them and mouthed hey guys smiling. Then Mo came beside him and gave him a peck on his cheek to shut him up with Scott watching behind them. Charlie blushed immensely but fortunately the crowd hadn't caught it because of Olivia and Wen being cute.  
_  
__Front row, big show, is sold out__  
__So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go_

_I've been feeling, this life's__  
__A circus, hanging on without a fear_

_The girls starting to take center stage again walking around circles. _

_Livin' on a high wire__  
__Runnin' through a wildfire__  
__You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere__  
__Walking on a tight rope__  
__No net, high hopes__  
__Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

The whole audience was on their feet clapping to the beat and jumping or just enjoying the song. They were all singing the words now, and some of them were holding posters that read, "LEMONADE MOUTH FOREVER!" or "BE HEARD! BE STRONG! BE PROUD!"

_Na na na-na-na na na__  
__Na na, livin' on a high wire__  
__Na na na-na-na na na__  
__Na na, livin' on a high wire_

The girls then retreated to the background as Wen took center stage, taking over with his rap. Stella stayed with Wen at center stage doing this bounce and rock back and forth movement.

_When it comes to the beat__  
__Seein' that the heads are movin'__  
__Move off your seat__  
__Achievement's what we really doin'__  
__Freedom of speech__  
__I'm in it just to win it__  
__I'm springin' and I can see it:__  
__In the end that you can be it__  
__Cuz it's patience, statements__  
__Famous, greatness__  
__Movin' till you make it through__  
__And maybe you can make it too_

Mo was now playing Wen's piano as she picked back up singing while Wen started to move back to the keyboard.

_Livin' on a high wire (Alright)__  
__You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere__  
__Walking on a tight rope__  
__No net, high hopes__  
__Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

Mo walked away from the keyboard hitting her big notes. Scott and Stella were now standing on the ledge, playing beside each other just having fun as Mo and Olivia bounced around on stage all excited. Lastly you could see Charlie putting his all in it and just losing himself in the drums doing his famous hair flips that made the girls in the crowd jump.

_Na na na-na-na na na (Yeah we living on a high wire)__  
__Na na, livin' on a high wire__  
__Na na na-na-na na na (Top story, top story)_

Stella then jumped off the ledge and walked over to Mo, where the two went back to back and leaning up against each other. Olivia was rocking out on the other side of Mo bouncing to the beat.  
_  
__Na na, livin' on a high wire, yeah yeah__  
__On top, baby__  
__Na na na-na-na na na (We lookin', we lookin', we lookin' down now)__  
__Na na, livin' on a high wire_

The crowd was ecstatic jumping out of their seats screaming we love you lemonade mouth as the band got up from their places and joined hands at the front of the stage. Moxie came out from the side clapping, "ladies and gentleman, once again, give it up for Lemonade Mouth, this is why they're number 1." she looked at Stella and said, "Thank you so much for coming to the show wow." but you couldn't really hear her over the screaming crowd. The whole band put their arms around each other waving bye and soon the director said CUT!

The crowd was still going wild but they were a little more quiet so Moxie was able to say thank you shake the guys hands give hugs to the girls and when she got to Mo she said, "I know it's not my business but I think that another person for you may be closer than you think. I'll leave it that." She then walked off saying good luck!

Mo was a little confused until Charlie came behind her and hugged her, she turned around and hugged him back. Wen and Olivia were walking hand in hand to their change rooms while Scott was walking with Stella talking about how awesome they played back there. Changed into their normal clothes a couple fans stayed behind asking for their autographs and saying how much they loved their music. The band smiled and grinned at the fans taking the pen and signing the photo with their name.

After some time Ms. Reznik stopped the fans telling them that the band needed to go home. Olivia and Wen walked hands intertwined out of the studio with Mo and Charlie behind them. Scott and Stella were talking avidly about how awesome and how much fun they had on the show.

* * *

**Mo POV**

Ms. Reznik dropped me off but before I got out of the van I hugged Charlie, smiled at him and thanked her for covering up for me. I whispered in her ear, "You better be ready for paparazzi, they are going to be all over you." I hopped out and found the last thing I wanted to see after an exam day.

My baba was waiting outside the door and was waiting to lecture me. I came in dropped my bag down and waited for it to start. I went to the kitchen drank a cup of water and he started with, "Mohini you are too young for boys and today from what I saw you had a relationship with that Scott boy? What is this?"

I was beyond angry, Scott wasn't just any boy but now he's not even mine anymore. I replied, "Okay baba I had a relationship with Scott but we ended it, it didn't work out. I thought you trusted me to make my own decisions!" I walked away but Baba wasn't finished yet, "I do trust you we've had this conversation before I let you continue with this band. Although boys are a different story!"

I turned around yelling, "What's so different about them?!" getting really frustrated. My baba had stopped pacing and hugged me suddenly saying, "I don't want you to get hurt Mohini, you are my daughter and I will hurt any boy who hurts you."

I looked at my baba and said, "Baba I love you, and I will always be your daughter but having a boyfriend won't affect my decisions. Besides Scott and I are done."

He smiled looking at me, my mama came in and said, "You are becoming a lovely lady, that we trust and love Mohini." I smiled and started setting the tables for dinner. My baba came up behind me while putting a plate down and said, "Don't think I didn't catch you kissing that boys cheek, but if you think he's good for you, I trust you. If he hurts you though he's done."

I laughed and told him, "I'm not sure about Charlie baba but he seems nice." Mama brought in the food saying, "That Charlie boy still likes you? He's persistent. I think you should give him a try Mohini." My baba laughed and said, "Don't encourage her my dear wife, she can decide on her own." I smiled and said, "Thank you Baba" he mumbled it but I caught it, "but he seems nicer than what's his name Scott."

I didn't really want to continue this conversation so I said, "Alright enough talk about boys, can we please enjoy dinner?" They boy agreed and we sat down to enjoy dinner. I just seriously I didn't want to talk about Scott or Charlie, getting over him was hard enough and starting something new. I wasn't up for that at the moment.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lemonade Mouth characters or the song Livin on a highwire by Lemonade Mouth but I do love that song!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Stella POV**

Ms. Reznik dropped me off and I waved bye to the band. I came in to the house being tired out of my mind. Exams, Ms. Reznik's crazy driving and an interview in one day, is she trying to kill us? I walk into the house seeing him, Ray was sitting in the kitchen with my mother talking.

My mouth dropped in shock thinking why the heck is he here? I mean it's not bad enough he made fun of me today at school now he's at home too great. I mean I was planning on avoiding him at school but now he's here ugh!

I walked over to them and sat down beside my mother smiling, "Hi mom, um why is Ray here?" Ray smiled looking a bit guilty from today and my mother whispered to me, "He said he needed to talk to you, I told him you were with the band but he insisted on waiting for you here. What was I supposed to do kick him out?" She smiled at him and continued writing until her phone ringed and excused herself out of the room.

Ray looked at me and I glared at him, "Before you say anything Stella, I need to talk to you." I sigh, "There's nothing to talk about, Ray you wanted me to trust you and be my friend, then you insult me! In front of the band! We aren't going to study together anymore, I'll study myself, go to Jules." I was standing up and pretty much yelling at him.

He looked hurt and he got up, grasped my hand with a look of plea in his eyes. He then took my other hand and pulled me towards the family room. We sat on the couch and I pulled my hand out of his, crossed my arms waiting for an explanation or an apology at least.

He looked at me trying to get my eyes to look at him but he couldn't so he just continued, "I'm so sorry" there's the apology. "I didn't want to insult you but Jules was treating you like that and I couldn't be nice to you" I interrupted him saying coldly, "What do you mean you can't be nice to me? That's what friends do!" I finally looked into his eyes seeing pain and frustration, then looked away. "It's not like I can just ditch Jules and hang out with you. The band will be weird out especially cause I treated you guys like shit before." I thought for a moment trying to figure out a solution to this problem.

"Alright, I know my friends won't be exactly nice to you,... at first. They are my band and my friends so if you want to be mine friend you'll have to gain their trust but until then..." He thought for a moment and said, "I'll ease into hanging out with the band, until then I'll spend time with you after school, studying or we could meet up at like break in private."

I nodded liking the idea, "Alright, but you're gonna have to try really hard to be my friend after this." He scratched his neck and said, "One more thing, since I can't hang out with you at school, I'll still have to hang out with Jules and I can't really treat you nice."

I nodded understanding, "Alright, Ray I'm a big girl I can handle your stupid insults." I waved it off and started to get to my backpack, "What are you doing?" he asked. I looked at him like it was obvious. "We are studying duh! I'm not failing those exams! Now you get some time to prove yourself to me." He rolled my eyes and I continued to get out my books to study.

* * *

**Olivia POV**

Second last day of our exams and Stella was quickly rushing to get her textbooks out of her locker as I headed towards her. "Stella what's the rush?" She looked up gasped and then calmed down realizing it was me, she looked like she was trying to come up with a fake excuse.

"Well um... my parents have a meeting so I have to take care of my brothers tonight." I raised my eyebrows at her and said, "Really Stella? That's what you come up with?" Mo came up behind me and said, "What's up guys?" I sighed, "Trying to figure out why Stella is ditching our study group AGAIN."

She picked up her bag and said, "I told you guys, I need to go home that's all." Just then Ms. Reznik ran up to us out of breath. Ms. Reznik spoke breathlessly, "You" breath "guys" breath "aren't" breath "going anywhere." Stella patted Ms. Reznik's back and said, "What do you mean?"

Ms. Reznik finally caught her breath and said, "You guys have your last final exam tomorrow Music right? It's quite simple, music theory and music history but you guys need to practice right now with me watching." The guys came over seeing that Ms. Reznik was trying to tell us something important.

Scott came over and said, "Hey Ms. Reznik we overhead you saying that we are having band practice? We need to study for your exam." She sighed and said, "because Scott I checked with the rest of your teachers and they marked your exams. You all got more than 80!"

We looked at each other and Stella looked at Ms. Reznik, "What?! Even I got more than 80 on my exams?" Ms. Reznik nodded and was smiling really big. Mo, Stella and I started jumping around going uhuh we did it we're geniuses. Even Ms. Reznik joined along for a bit. After awhile the guys joined along but Ms. Reznik stopped us saying, "Alright you school geniuses, since you passed your school exams, go practice for your Europe concerts."

She started shoving us to get our instruments but Charlie said, "Where are we practicing?" We all stopped for a moment and Stella said, "I suggest we practice in the auditorium since I left my guitar there." We chuckled typical Stella and started heading to the auditorium which was on the other side of the school. On the way there Stella was texting someone but whenever I tried to see who, she jumped away. I asked her who and she told me her mom, telling her she couldn't come home.

When we got there everyone went to their instruments which was Charlie on drums, Wen on keyboard, Mo on bass guitar, Stella and Scott were on their guitars and I of course was at the mike. I smiled looking at our band we looked pro, "Um.. Ms. Reznik which song do you want us to play, I mean I have some new songs."

Mo interrupted Olivia, "Sorry liv, how are we gonna study for our exam if we are practicing." Ms. Reznik grinned, "Well that's simple my dears, since I'm your manager and music teacher that gets your concerts arranged I'd at least hope that you'd pay attention in class." Olivia gulped and said, "Not saying that we don't pay attention in your class but there's a lot to study, you taught us a lot."

Ms. Reznik looked at us with an evil grin and said, "And that's why I'm helping you guys study halfway through practice but if you tell any of your classmates I'll be lecturing you throughout all of Europe about music history. Oh and if you fail as well because you're getting my help." We all nodded quickly and we all started thinking about which song we should practice. We decided to practice Somebody as Ms. Reznik started to figure out how to study for our exam.

Wen started up his keyboard and started playing his part flashing a smile at me which I returned. Just then the drums started up by Charlie and I started to sing.

_Can you see me? Cause I'm right here._

I looked at the band being extremely happy at how far we've come. I point at Ms. Reznik and myself.

_Can you listen? Cause I've been trying to make you notice,_

Just then Mo and Stella had joined in with their parts smiling at how well this was going.

_What it means to me,_ _To feel like somebody,_

_We've been on our way to nowhere_

I made a fist with my hand and pushed it out near Wen.

_Trying so hard to get there_

_and I say Oh!_

I put mike up to my mouth putting more energy and volume. I walked to Stella while singing:

_We're gonna let it show, We're gonna just let go of everything _

_holdin back our dreams, and try to make it come alive_

_Come on let it shine so they can see, we were meant to be_

I was back center stage singing my heart out.

_Somebody! Somebody yeah_

_Somehow! Someday! Someway _

_Somebody _

I walked over to Mo looking at her and gave her a hug.

_I'm so tired of being invisible (invisible)_

_but I feel it yeah_

_like a fire below the surface _

_trying to set me free_

_burnin' inside of me (inside of me)_

I stepped forward and used my hands to motion how we liked to be free.

_Cause' we're standing on the edge now_

_it's a long way down_

_but I say oh!_

I was beside Charlie now moving around him and the drums

_We're gonna let it show (let it show) _

_We're just gonna let go of everything_

_holding back our dreams_

_and try, to make it come alive  
_I was with Stella bouncing side to side. She told me this is her favorite song that I wrote so far.

_come on let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody!_

_Somebody ya!_

_Somehow, Someday, Someway_

_Somebody_

Just then our music class came in and since we were enjoying so much we didn't notice. I started to walk forward and close my eyes feeling the powerful meaning of the lyrics I wrote. I felt like the spotlight was glowing on me and the band at that very moment.

_We will walk out of this darkness_

_feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun_

_whoa-oh-oh_

_and when we fall we fall together_

_till we get back up and we will rise as one_

_ohwoah woah_

I jumped and the rest of the band followed and I opened my eyes knowing that singing with the band is something I'll never get tired of.

_Oh! we're gonna let it show (let it show)_

_we're gonna just let go of everything_

_holding back our dreams_

_and try to make it come alive  
_Mo and Stella were singing backup wonderfully!

_come on and let it shine so they can see_

_we were meant to be_

_Somebody (somebody)_

_somebody yeah (somebody)_

_Somehow, Someday, Someway_

_Somebody!_

_ooh, oh,_

I put the mike back in the stand smiling and backing away waiting for Ms. Reznik to say something. We realized the rest of our music class was sitting in the auditorium in silence. Oh no they hate it, what did we do wrong, I naturally started to freak out, Stella was calm waiting, Mo was anxious, Charlie was just waiting, Wen looked like he thought we did nothing wrong and Scott just his put his guitar down.

Ms. Reznik started to clap and slowly one by one everyone in the class started to clap. "Bravo, Bravo, you guys were wonderful, don't you guys think so?" The class started to whistle and they were clapping so loud I could barely hear Ms. Reznik speak. I took the mike back saying, "You really thought so?" Everyone in the crowd nodded, I thought oh wow, I guess we were good.

Stella walked up to me and put her hand on me, "and that's why you are our songwriter and lead singer, so liv you were saying you had some new songs?" I nodded and gave the sheet music for the first song to the band. Although before we started Mo had said, "Ms. Reznik, after this can we study?" She's always the person in our group to be reasonable.

Ms. Reznik nodded, "After this new song that Olivia wrote, I'll explain your schedule and your exam to you guys." One of our classmates Julia asked, "You guys are studying? For what?" We all glared at Mo for letting that slip out and she just started to study the bass part of my song. Ms. Reznik cleared it up by saying, "Alright, since the band is practicing today they don't have time to study for my exam right?"

Everyone nodded and she smiled, "So I was just going to make a little study session for them, but seeing as you're all here I might as well do it for the entire class." They all cheered and we were ready to play our next song. While they were talking Mo had put away her bass, Stella and Scott had taken out their acoustic guitars and Mo got us two wireless mikes.

Stella and Scott started playing on their acoustic guitars while Mo and I started to nod our heads to the beat that Charlie lightly played. Wen joined along playing his piano chords and I started to sing

_I am moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find myself_

_Feel like a guitar that's never played_

_Will someone strum away?_

I pointed to myself and made an air guitar gesture

Mo had started to walk forward with the mike in her hand

_And I ask myself who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw the key?_

_and invent a whole new me_

_and I tell myself_

We both put our mikes up and started to sing together with Stella singing in the background. The guys were just enjoying the slow beat of the song and it's meaning.

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One _

_But me..._

I picked up from the chorus while Mo and I walked to the right side where Stella was playing. We rocked side to side

_You are moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find yourself_

_Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf_

_Will someone take you down_

I walked over to Wen, put my shoulder on Wen and we bent our knees down while Mo continued. She was beside Scott pointing to him and making a questioning face. She pretended their was a key in her hand and threw it away.

_And you ask yourself _

_Who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_and Invent a whole new me_

We both sang together standing on both sides of Charlie

_Gotta tell yourself_

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me..._

Stella stepped up to the mike stand that was in front of her and sang while strumming her guitar

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall_

_You turn the light on to erase it all_

_You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless_

_So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

We all sang together to make this final chorus louder and created a three part harmony and I felt like my voice was soaring through

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me.._

I sang the last line

_We are moving through the crowd.._

This time everyone instantly starting clapping and I sorta have a force of habit to bow, so I did. The entire got up from their positions and we all got into a group hug. When we broke apart Ms. Reznik was already up on the stage taking out her notes for us to study. We got off the stage, took out notebooks out and she started to lecture as quickly as possible.

"Alright so there are mainly these periods of music: Medieval times, Baroque, Classical, Romantic, Modern and Contemporary." She was explaining as clearly and slowly as possible. I wrote as many notes as possible, well the ones that I thought were important. I looked beside me and saw that Mo was writing frantically and kept looking up to see what Ms. Reznik was teaching next.

Stella was writing but it seems like she wasn't really paying attention, typical, well she does know a lot about theory and music history for some weird reason. Scott was paying attention with Victoria writing some stuff down, Charlie was tapping his fingers to a beat normal Charlie and writing while Wen was beside me writing notes as well.

**No One POV**

This little study session for the entire music class went by like a flash. As the class cleared out of the auditorium, some were confused, others understood well, and were prepared for tomorrow's exam. As the band picked up their stuff Ms. Reznik called them back saying she needed to talk to them.

The band walked to her waiting for her to talk, "Okay guys, I know the upcoming week is your last week of school but I scheduled some stuff before you go to Europe. So, since you guys are the biggest band right now they want you guys to do this stop bullying thing. The way this will work is each one of you is going to be sent to a different school on Tuesday, you will be undercover so no one will recognize you. In each of this schools there is a student who is being bullied, you will get to know them for one day and at the end of the day you will reveal yourself at the assembly at our school. They are being bused here to teach them about bullying. You'll perform a few songs etc."

We nodded and I said, "That's great we have empathy for them since we were the ones who were bullied." Scott asked, "Can you tell us the name of the schools we are going to?" Ms. Reznik replied, "Sorry I don't remember the names, oh wait you guys one more thing, the end of the year dance is coming up. Do you guys want to go or not?"

Mo was grinning, while Olivia looked at Wen who was thinking, Scott was just standing there, Charlie seemed interested and Stella was just bored. Mo, "Yes! We should all go! Liv you're going right?" Liv nodded and Wen replied with a sure, same with Scott and since Mo was going Charlie definitely said yes.

It was down to Stella and the entire band was looking at her waiting for her response, "Oh no, no way I don't do fancy dances, I'm not dressing up and I'm not going." Mo grabbed Stella's hand begging pretty please, saying it would be fun. Stella just shook her head no, Olivia smiled at Stella mouthing that Mo will never shut up if you don't go.

Stella thought about the entire summer stuck with her and she groaned, "Alright, but Mo you owe big time for this." Mo jumped up saying yes! Olivia just smiled and Wen put his arm around her, Charlie chuckled and Scott just rolled his eyes. Charlie spoke, "So if we're done, I need to go my parents are gonna kill me for being late." He waved bye and the rest of the band filed out except for Mo.

She walked up to Ms. Reznik and asked, "Hey, um, Ms. Reznik I was just wondering for our music project, could I change my group mates?" Ms. Reznik looked at Stella curiously and asked, "Why? I made these groups for a reason Mo." Mo looked at Ms. Reznik and said, "Well, um, my song it's about, you know me and Scott our relationship, so I sorta want him to be switched."

Ms. Reznik nodded, "I see, who do you want instead?" Mo thought for a moment and chose, "I was thinking Charlie, since I'm playing violin, Charlie can play drums, Oliver is playing lead guitar and Vanessa only plays keyboard so could I have Shania playing the bass for me?" Ms. Reznik thought for awhile and understood why she needed those people, "Alright fine, any other groups want any changes? Because I have to change everything again."

"Well I talked to the rest of the class and um I already sorta remade the groups. So no extra work for you and it will make everyone's assignment easier." Mo gave Ms. Reznik a piece of paper with the names on it and as she read it, she thought these teens. "Alright Mo, I'll email the new list for groups soon enough, but you better tell your class that I expect their performances to be wonderful now."

Mo nodded and was smiling hugely grabbing her stuff waving bye and thanking Ms. Reznik a whole lot. Ms. Reznik yelled, "Remember your performances are on Monday! Bye"

**New groups**

Group Number 1: Wen, Christopher, Victoria, Julia

Group Number 2: Olivia, Jenna, Kyle, Scott

Group Number 3: Mo, Shania, Charlie, Oliver

Group Number 4: Stella, Ray, Patty, Arthur

**Sorry for not updating sooner, my sister "confiscated" my laptop, actually it still is confiscated but I found a way to update.**

**Disclaimer: So I do not own Lemonade Mouth Characters or song Somebody. I also don't own No One by Aly & Aj. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Mo POV**

Finally today is our last day of exams and we are done! We just got out of our music exam, which I thought I aced. I know conceited but I studied really hard after the practice/study session. Our class walked into our hallway and I opened my locker. Everyone started screaming and celebrating, we are done! It was just a gigantic party that everyone was enjoying. I looked around and Stella had started a conga line which most of our class had joined, even Olivia did but by the looks of it Wen had talked her into it.

I laughed, Stella is always doing something brave and outgoing. I put my last book music history in and ugh it's heavy. Almost dropping it a hand quickly catches it. The person's hand is on top of mine and as I look up I see these sort of dark brown eyes and almost drop the book but he catches it again.

I stand up, put some of my hair behind my ear saying, "Um, Hey Charlie, What's up?" He hands me my textbook and smiles. Wow his smile, "um nothing just saw you putting your stuff in and decided to help." I nodded and he continued, "So we're finally done our exams right?" I nodded, "Yup all 10 of them" I smiled and he chuckled. "So how you gonna celebrate?"

I looked over to the conga line that was still keeping up. He looked at them and said, "I don't know, I wanted to thank you for um helping me study, since you know I'm stupid." I slung my bag over my shoulder and started to walk out and he followed me, "Charlie, I don't think your stupid, when you really put your mind to it, you're really determined!"

He smiled and I felt really good for making him feel better and maybe something else under that. "Mo, um so to celebrate do you wanna come over like on Saturday?" Is he asking me out? Wow he's asking me out! "Um, Charlie…" He looked down like he knew the answer already, "Yes, Charlie I'll come over on Saturday." He smiled so big I swear, I'd never seen a smile that big. He put his stuff in the car, waved, got in and they drove away.

I stood and waited for my dad to come and pick me up. None of us have our driving licenses except for Stella. She had taken her exam one month after she turned 16 starting driving classes a day after. I could talk my driving exam it's just I'm not confident in my driving yet. Charlie, Olivia and Wen haven't turned 16 yet. My baba came shortly after Charlie's car left and I smiled as I got in. He started to talk about how I should be thinking of my future but I zoned out after a while thinking about Charlie.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

Today is Saturday and I'm sitting in my room thinking about how lucky I am. Mo finally accepted to go out with me, I mean she's the girl I've been crushing on since I walked through those MESA high doors. I of course had tripped over something being the clumsy me and ended up being late for class. I like the fact that her Indian beauty, intelligence and popularity with everyone had just radiated through her. She didn't try to be beautiful, she didn't try to be smart well other than the fact she studies a lot and everyone just loves her smile and laugh. I can't help but smile or laugh when she does and end up embarrassing myself.

A little ring tone rang and I got a text, I walked up to check who it was from, Stella of course bothering me over the weekend. Other than Mo, Stella was the second closest to me in the band. Olivia and Wen are of course close with me but they are usually together. I love Wen's sense of humour and Olivia's song writing ability but I've gotten closer with Stella because she's taught me to be more outgoing. For Scott, I just haven't learned to trust him yet especially since he broke Mo's heart. Stella had text me saying, "**Hey Delgado, how'd you think you did on your exams?"**

I replied with, "**I don't know above 80. Why?"**

She replied quickly with, "**No duh, I mean how high?"**

I thought for a moment knowing that Mo had helped me study so, **"I think I did really good, since Mo helped."**

The moment I put my phone down my mom barged in and she looked like she had a heart attack. I knew that it couldn't be concerning me because I got more than 80 on my exams, and they had let the whole soccer star thing go since Tommy and I had talked to her. So it must have been Tommy. She sat down on my bed and said, "Charlie, you know how your brother is coming home today right? From college?"

I nodded knowing I was right it was about Tommy, maybe he finally told them about his bad grades this year. She continued, "He … he…" my mother was hyperventilating and my father had now came in. He sat beside her and patted her back to calm her down. She was practically sobbing into my dads chest now not being able to take it. I asked them cautiously, "Dad what's wrong? Whatever Tommy did, couldn't be that bad, could it?" My father shook his head and my mother sobbed louder.

He tried to calm her down but my dad eventually stood up and said, "Your brother, was walking to his car last night, apparently he wanted to come home early to surprise us but since he was putting his chair in and couldn't see. He got hit by a car." I looked at them with disbelief, this couldn't be happening.

I stood up scratched my hair trying to calm down, "But he's alright right? There was someone there to help? He's at the hospital?" My dad looked down and said, "We don't know, but the doctor said it's a lot chance. It was a hit and run accident, no witnesses were at the scene, later someone saw him and called for help but a long time after."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, "So Tommy was putting stuff into his car and he couldn't see? That's why he got hit?" My father nodded, "We went to the hospital yesterday, the police had called us late last night, they told us to come back tomorrow. We were wondering if you'd like to come?"

I really need to know if my brother is okay, but I need to get ready for my date. I know my brother is more important, I'll just text Mo. "Yeah dad, I'll come, when are we leaving?" my dad sat back down beside my mom and said, "Now, come down when you're ready, we'll be in the car."

I sat down once they were out of my room in frustration. I just couldn't believe it, it's just a shock, I mean my own brother the star soccer player, with amazing grades got hit by a car! And he may be or it could be possible... No I'm not thinking like that, be positive Charlie. I took out my phone and text Mo, "**Hey Mo, family emergency, can we reschedule our date?" **she replied after a short while with, "**Sure Charles. What happened?" **I sighed and replied with, "**Can't tell you now, I gotta go." **I walked slowly down the stairs put on a jacket, since it was gonna rain and got in my parents car.

On the way there Stella had texted me, "**Hey Charlie, what happened? Mo told me you cancelled your date with her? Why?" **I didn't really need to tell the band, they kind of figured out that I liked Mo by themselves. I guess I should tell her, "**Family emergency" **but before I sent the message the car had stopped and we got out of the car.

We walked into the building and my father told them that we were Tommy's family. They told us which level to go up to and as we huddled into the elevator there was a sense of anxiety among us. Once we got out we saw lot's of doctors coming in and out of the ER room, patients as well. We walked up to the sliding door and a doctor had came out saying, "Excuse me, do you need some help?" My father spoke up, "Yes we are looking for Dr. Smith?" the doctor had smiled and said, "He's coming, wait one moment please."

Just then the doors opened and another doctor had came out. He walked over to us shook my fathers hand and said, "Hello, my name's Dr. Smith you are the Delgado family are you not?" We all nodded in agreement and he waved us over to the corner, "I'm very sorry to say this but your son Tommy, he hasn't made it." My mother fainted and my dad had caught her, I stood there with my feet planted on the ground jaw hanging open. I thought that I heard wrong, it couldn't be possible, no way, my brother is... dead.

Looking for a seat was just a blur, I stood up against the wall behind me, my back slid down and as I sat down I started to sob. A sound came on and someone texted me, it was Stella. I couldn't handle her now, the entire band was texting me now. How they knew that something was up I don't know.

Stella called and I answered aggravated, "What Stella?!" I'm angry, shocked, sad and I didn't want to be bothered right now. To my surprise she didn't explode at me like she usually would when people yell at her, "Charlie what's wrong? Where are you?" I take a deep breath knowing I shouldn't take out my anger on her, "At the hospital, Tommy... Tommy, he died." I hung up and started to put my head on my knees and cried, I didn't care right now if my jeans got wet or how I looked.

I'm not a tough guy, does it matter? I lost my brother, I deserve to cry. After awhile I had stopped crying and the tears had dried on my face, I looked around to realize my mother had woken up and was sitting with a cup of water. She was slowly sipping it with my father comforting her, he looked like he had cried too since his eyes were red.

A ding came in and seconds later Stella, Mo, Olivia and Wen were all here. They sat down around me and we waited for one of us to speak. Mo decided to break the silence first, "Hey Charlie, are you okay?" I didn't look at them and just said no. She continued, "I know it hurts, but we're here for you. Remember, we were here for Olivia when her cat died, and we're here for you now." I finally looked up and I knew they came in here in a rush.

Mo wasn't dressed as nice as she usually did instead she was dressed in a baggy jean and shirt with no makeup. Stella had worn a beanie and baggy clothes as well. Olivia looked like she wore the same shirt as yesterday. I started to think about Tommy and the things I never got to say to him. I started to tear up, I never got to say thanks for helping me tell mom and dad that I wanted to study music.

Weirdly enough I saw Stella take her guitar out of the case and she started to play a song I knew that would try to comfort me. They were sitting in a circle around me and Stella played the first part as Mo started to sing:

_I can't pretend_

_to know how you feel_

_but know that I'm here_

_know that I'm real_

Wen continued with his part

_Say what you want or don't talk at all_

Mo started right after him and she put her hand on my shoulder

_Not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_my shoulders are small but you can cry on them too_

_everything changes but one thing is true_

_ understand, we'll always be more than a band_

Stella gave me a side hug while Olivia hugged me from the back. Wen just sat in front of me giving me a sympathetic look.

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

Stella began her part and I brought out my drumsticks which were always in my pocket and started to tap the rhythm on the floor. Even though I felt lots of emotions music could always calm me down.

_Y__ou used to brave the world all on your own _

_Now we won't let you go_

_Go in alone_

I realized it was my part and when I started to sing, it sounded it a little hoarse maybe, because I was crying.

_Be who you wanna be _

_always stand tall_

Me and Stella sang this line together

_not gonna let you fall_

We all sang together

_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too_

_Every__thing changes but one thing is true_

_Understand, __We'll always be more than a band_

Olivia had continued on the bridge singing her part by herself

_I never knew you could take me so far_

_I've always wanted the hope that you are_

_the ones I need_

We all sang together and joined hands

_Reach for my hands cuz' its held out for you_

_my shoulders are strong __but you can cry on them too_

_everything changes but one thing is true_

_understand, we'll always be more than, a band _

Olivia sang the chorus one more time slower with just Stella playing the guitar

_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too_

_Every__thing changes but one thing is true_

_Understand, __We'll always be more than a band_

Mo put her head on my shoulder and started to rub my back. Even though I know I'm supposed to be sad, that made my heart race a little faster. I could smell her shampoo and I felt really close to her. Stella and Olivia excused themselves to go to the bathroom and Wen just went along with them.

I put my head on top of hers, "Mo" she whispered a mhmm and I continued, "I'm really sorry for cancelling our date, I mean I'm just really worried about my brother." She put her hand on my chest and said, "No, Charlie, it's not your fault, I mean you're brother is very important I understand."

I put my head back up and she looked at me, "When did you find out?" I sighed "A couple minutes before we cancelled. So when are we going to reschedule?" She smiled and looked into my eyes, I moved in closer making the distance between us smaller and if I wasn't imagining it she did too.

Right before we were about to kiss Stella fell beside us with Olivia and Wen following after making a pile of humans. We jumped apart and Mo got up and scratched her head, "Um.. I've got to go, I'll see you later Charlie" She walked into the elevator so quickly I didn't even get to say bye. Stella was chuckling her butt off, Olivia was just smiling and Wen was rubbing his head since he hit it on the ground. I rolled my eyes at them and my parents told me we had to go. Looking at my parents just reminded me about how much I miss Tommy.

I got up and Stella gave me a hug she told me to rest and don't stress about anything. Olivia had said if I needed them just text or call they'd be here for me in an instant. Wen gave me a bro hug telling me it will be okay dude and as we walked into the elevator I looked at my friends realizing they were the best. One other thing came to mind though where is Scott? The elevator door closed and I text Olivia asking her, "**Hey liv, where's Scott?" **She replied quickly, "H**is dad made him go on a business trip, with him he'll be back on Mon. He says he feels bad for you though" **I replied with "**K" **I just thought I hoped he does, still not gaining my trust.

**Disclaimer: I really don't own these lemonade characters and I don't own More than a band which is an awesome song.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry haven't updated just a little busy with stuff.**

**Okay so long chapter today HOPE YOU ENJOY :) **

**Chapter 8**

**Scott POV**

My dad and I came home early on Saturday since his meeting got cancelled. My dad is a doctor like Stella's parents who are trying to figure out a cure for cancer. I plopped on the couch and decided to text Charlie since I felt bad about his brother. My dad asked me whether I wanted pizza or Chinese takeout for dinner. My mom had died when I was very little and I don't really remember her. Since my dad is always working we usually eat out, I told him whatever is good and texted Charlie, "**Hey Charlie are you okay?" **It took him a while to reply but when he finally did he wrote back, "**Ya fine, I'll see you at school." **Guess he's not really in the mood to talk.

I walked in the kitchen to see my dad taking out the frozen pizza from the fridge and put it in the oven while I got a cup of juice. I sat in the chair and eventually zoned out, when the oven dinged I got the pizza out and put it on the counter. I took 2 plates and 1 cup out for my us so my father sat down and started to discuss, "So Scott, how are your grades going?" He wants me to be a doctor just like him but I just don't see that in my future.

I put my slice down since it's hot, "there fine, I guess" I'm getting really good at English with Victoria's help but I'm not planning on telling him that my grades weren't so good especially my science one. Although I'm sure my 80+ exams will make my average higher, I really studied hard for those exams. "Scott I want you to follow in my footsteps, who knows, maybe you'll become famous and succeed in curing something just like me. So just try okay?" I nodded and then my dad's phone rang he picked it up quickly and mouthed to me that this was important, he'd be having dinner in his office. I sat there alone and decided to go to bed since it was already 11 by the time we got back.

**Next Day**

**Still Scott POV**

I hear an annoying sound and a blue thing flashing on my laptop screen so I wake up. Since I put my laptop beside my bed I take it sit up and answer the Skype group call that Mo set up. Olivia looked dressed up as I assumed she's an early riser, Wen's eating breakfast with his family and Mo was in her room awake and ready for the day as well.

Charlie didn't answer the call and Stella didn't either so I was the only one still in my pajamas, "What are you guys early risers or something?" Wen chuckled and said, "No we all got an email from Mo saying that we need to have a last minute rehearsal on Sunday for our music assignments. Also its 9" Olivia smiled and Mo just continued, "He musn't have read it. Are you back from your dad's business trip?"

I ruffled my hair and said, "Ya we came back early yesterday." Olivia kept talking, "Ms. Reznik also just sent us an email about a dance rehearsals after our music assignment practice?" I replied, "Okay slow down so what time is our music practice?" Mo said, "It's at 10 for two hours to practice our songs to perfect it and stuff. You know the new groups right?" I checked my email and nodded knowing that I'm in Olivia's group now.

"I also got the music for your new song Olivia, I'm using my acoustic right?" She nodded and I sighed, "Guys its 9 already how are we getting to the auditorium?" Mo was texting someone rapidly and angrily I could see. "I'm trying to get Stella to pick up her phone so she can pick us up, since she's allowed to use her mom's car."

Finally Stella picked up and I could hear her groggy hello, "Stella?! No wake up missy it's 9 in the morning and we have music practice today. Yeah it is, now get your lazy ass up and pick us up so we can go to the auditorium. K, I'll tell the others." She hung up and told us that Stella will be at our houses in like half an hour, Olivia said k, Wen said that's fine and then Mo told me to get ready. Olivia told us she needed to feed her cat and hung up Wen said Georgie was bothering him so he left, it was me and Mo left.

"Um hey Mo?" "Ya Scott?" I looked at her and said, "I'll see you there alright?" She waved bye and hung up leaving me all alone, "I guess it's time to get ready." She wrote us one last message though before signing off, "**Hey guys, Ms. Reznik says to bring clothes to sweat in cause dancing ain't easy. Lolz see ya later."**

I got up brushed my teeth, changed and last but not least did my hair and a couple minutes later the bell rung. I got downstairs opened the door to see Olivia smiling, "C'mon Scott, We're are all in the car already. You especially don't want to make Mo impatient." I said, "Ya just let me just get my acoustic guitar and bag." I ran to get my guitar, bag of clothes and right before I left at the door I yelled I'm going to music practice for my dad.

I ran down the front lawn and got in the front seat since the back was full. "Hey guys" I said as Stella started to accelerate and we were cruising down the road. She's actually a really responsible driver surprisingly, the gang said hey and Stella told me to turn on the radio. It was really loud and blaring some random pop song that I didn't know. We got there in a few minutes with Stella driving at a reasonable speed and we also don't live that far.

As we came into the auditorium with our instruments majority of our music class was already there. We gave them one of our spare keys to go into the auditorium. Mo took charge as usual and told all of us to get into our new groups. We all got into our groups and went to different areas of the auditorium to take out our instruments.

Olivia told me to play my part because she wanted to see if I got it right, although we're pretty musically talented since we learned our parts last minute. I started to strum and she told me that I should play the chords in this rhythm instead. Finally when she said I sounded good she went to Jenna who's playing the drum part since Kyle broke his arm and he's just playing the tambourine. I admit Jenna was doing okay for a last minute rehearsal but I feel that Ms. Reznik cares more about how we perform. Not about all the technical stuff, also if we mess up to not freak out, handle it normally and continue.

I feel that Olivia didn't need me so I went to see how the other groups are doing. I see Wen trying to teach the piano chords to her and as I walk by I give her a thumbs up. Christopher is trying to get the drum rhythm and Julia is practicing her simple guitar part quietly. I figure that Wen is singing, I'm surprised he usually doesn't sing the entire song.

I go over to Stella seeing her yelling teaching Ray to the chords again and then checking on how Arthur is doing on the drum part. In front of the stage I see Mo stressed, pacing and trying to call someone who isn't picking up. Shania is talking to Oliver and discussing how they are doing while practicing together. I don't see why she's stressed, her groups sounds the best even though all of her group mates were changed except for Oliver, even I was changed.

I tap her on the shoulder lightly and she jumps dropping her phone. "Oh my gosh Scott don't scare me like that!" I raise my hands in surrender, "Sorry, just wanted to see how you're doing." She sighs and sits on the stage, "Charlie isn't answering his phone and we need to practice. I guess he's really sad about his brother." I put my hand on her face to look at me, "Listen Mo you gave him his part right?"

She nodded and I continued, "It's Charlie, he plays his drums 24/7. He'll learn it don't worry." I open my arms for a hug and she's hesitant but she still does and says, "Thanks Scott, you're a great friend." Olivia calls me back and we break up our hug, I gave her a salute which she smiled at.

At the end of the two hours I thought we all sounded pretty good, I bet Ms. Reznik will be really impressed with how well we prepared in two days. As a matter of fact I think these guys have the potential to be rock stars especially some really talented people, some weren't that great but it's the effort that counts. Victoria gave me a hug before she left and told me to call her later.

Everyone started to file out going to eat lunch while we just hung back trying to figure out what to eat for lunch. I'm relaxing in a seat of the auditorium while Mo is still pacing trying to call Charlie, Stella went to get a lemonade and Wen is sitting beside Olivia on the stage.

"Ugh why isn't he answering?! I know he's depressed but he could at least reply to my texts." She put her phone down on the stage and just groaned. "I give up, if he doesn't come who cares!" Olivia went to talk to her to calm her down and Wen said, "What should we eat for lunch?" Mo looked at him, "You're thinking about lunch? Now?" he looked at her, "I'm hungry it's like 12:00" Olivia glared at him and I said, "Let's just order Dante's take out. I'll go call, large cheese pizza right?" They all nodded. I took out my phone and started to dial the phone number. Half a hour later the pizza is here and we all split the amount of money and pay.

We start talking about the most random things like what music they would play at the dance, the girls (Mo and Olivia) started talking about what they wanted to wear. We just kept stuffing our face with pizza and lemonade and Stella kept zoning out for some reason. Mo started accusing Stella of liking a boy but Stella just zipped her mouth not saying anything.

**Wen POV**

The door banged open and Charlie slowly walked in, he looked like a complete mess he was wearing all black his shoe laces were untied and his hair was oily hanging over his face. He sat down beside Scott and just stayed silent while everyone just stared at him.

Mo decided to break the silence and sat right beside him, "Hey Charlie, are you okay?" She was talking in a very tender voice and he just nodded. "Do you want to practice today? Or do you want to just go home? That's fine." He whispered to that he wanted to stay here and Mo rubbed his back to comfort him.

Olivia got up from beside me and told Mo that they should change into their clothes so when Ms. Reznik and the instructor gets here they won't be angry. Mo nodded and told Charlie not to work hard and just relax for a couple of days. The girls went to change so Scott and I just quickly followed them saying we're going to change too.

A couple minutes later we were all changed sitting silently, it's awkwardly silent considering we didn't expect Charlie to come to practice, we thought he would stay at home for awhile moping alone. The auditorium's back door banged open and Ms. Reznik came in, "Hey you guys, are you ready to dance your little butts off ?" We all sighed and got up and decided to follow Mo who was already stretching. I noticed though, "Hey guys, where's Stella?" Mo stifled a chuckle while Olivia just smiled, "Oh she won't be out for awhile."

A large scream came from the change rooms, "MOHINI BANJAREE what did you do with my clothes?! I'm not wearing this!" Mo sighed and yelled back, "get changed the instructor is getting here soon." Stella growled and came out a few minutes later, I can now see why she was angry out of all the colour she was wearing PINK, "At least give me my shorts back." Mo sighed and rolled her eyes while tossing her shorts which Stella happily caught.

She ran quickly into the change room and came back out still unhappy, "what was wrong with my outfit before?" Mo patted her shoulder which Stella try to bite off like a chew toy but Mo was too quick, "I just saw this really cute pink shirt that I thought would look really good on you, besides what if the instructor is cute." Stella blushed and started to stretch, even though Mo was done she stretched alongside with her whispering in her ear which just made Stella move away from her.

I decided to see how Charlie was doing but before I got over to him the door banged open and ours jaws dropped. Ray walked straight into the auditorium and once he saw us he was ready to run for it but Ms. Reznik came and brought him by the collar, "Oh no you aren't going anywhere. Where is the instructor I asked for?" He just smiled and told her, "He couldn't come today so he sent me as a replacement, but he forgot to mention who I'm teaching!" In an exasperated sort of shy voice he said.

Mo and Olivia were glaring at him, my face is just as shocked as Stella is and Scott just didn't really care. Ms. Reznik sighed telling us, "Okay so today your dance instructor is Ray, you guys stretched right?" We all nodded and got on to the stage with Ray following us, "Alright you guys stretched properly so I'm going to teach the dance number he put together but I have to wait for my dance partner." Mo smirked, "Why? He doesn't trust you?" He smiled at her weird, "No because he wants to make sure you guys learn correctly."

Again the back door banged open and this Asian short sort of punk girl I recognized came in, "sorry I'm late, just came back from lunch, oh hey we're teaching lemonade mouth, Cool." Ray rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm to bring her up to the stage, "guys this is Shania, she's in our music class" Ohhh that's how I know her, she waved to us and then started to discussing with Ray in a whisper tone. Shania told us "Okay so he told you we're going to teach you the dance together, so let's get started." She told us to get into 2 lines 3 in the front and 3 in the back and just follow along, they were gonna take it slow.

**Stella POV**

They showed us the entire dance and told us to follow along if we could, I usually analyze a dance before I dance it so I can get the steps right. The rest of the band looked like they had no idea how to dance, they stood there with confused or shocked faces. Ray said, "Alright so we've shown you the choreography now it's time to teach you. Step 1 is like this."

He told us to take our right foot and hop it forward but at the same time your left foot would hop, then the same with your then told us to bring our arms up like we were lifting a weight then open them and close them. He basically demonstrated everything with Shania in the most simple way ever, I got so bored I even decided to do my math homework but then got yelled at for not paying attention.

By the time we learnt the dance I was bored to death, seriously it was so easy I could've learned it in my sleep but the others didn't think so except for Mo. Apparently she used to learn Indian dancing and this was barely exercise for her, but as for Wen, Olivia,Scott and Charlie they looked exhausted. The soccer season ended a couple months ago for Scott and let's just say the others aren't in the best shape Ray and Shania told us to get into two separate groups to analyze how well we are doing, they said this was an "evaluation."

First up it was Mo, Olivia and Scott I have to say they were doing pretty good, Mo was obviously awesome but Olivia was following closely behind. Scott well I admit he did good for a guy. Next was Charlie, Wen and I, as soon as the music started I just started to snap my hand and count in my head to the beat. We started to dance and I just got lost in the beat, adding my own little style to the choreography since it was so simple.

At the end of the dance everyone was starring at me like I was an alien, "what did I do something wrong?" Everyone started to clap even Ray and Shania did, she walked up to me patted me on the back saying, "Good job, you should come to our dance class. Right Ray?" He smiled and said, "If your up to it, come to this location Wednesday and Friday after school." He wrote the address down on my hand while I looked to the band, I was blushing a bit but I don't think they noticed, they gave me a thumbs up, "I'll think about it."

Ms. Reznik clomped up to the stage, "Wow Stella you were amazing, you can choreograph our dances so I don't have to hire an instructor, you're definitely going to those clases. Guys good job, all of you!" She pointed to Ray and Shania, "I want you two to teach one more dance." Ray and Shania looked at each other confused, "Which one?"

Ms. Reznik sighed, "Teach them how to slow dance, I can't have them embarrassing themselves at the dance on Friday." They both said ahhh and whispered in confirmation again, this time I walked up to them and said, "Just teach us a waltz simple steps right?" Ray looked at me and smiled while Shania just shrugged. He put his arm around me which made my heart race a bit faster, just cause I liked him doesn't mean I'll admit it. He told us, "Alright since this was Stella's idea how about she teaches you guys."

I looked at him and smiled, then looked back at everyone, "Alright everyone grab a partner and let's get started." Ray whispered in my ear, "And who's your partner?" I told him, "I guess you are, but what about Shania?" He laughed a little, "No worries she's a little occupied." I looked over to see her asking Scott to be her partner. "Okay guys, Ray and I are gonna show you. The rhythm is 1 2 3, 1 2 3. Got it?"

Pretty much everyone nodded no, Shania was trying to teach Scott but he was confused. "First of all girls put your arms up, put your left hand on his shoulder and bend it slightly. For your right arm extend it out to your right also bend it a bit and keep your feet together. That's your starting position.

For the guys Ray why don't you show them." He nodded, "Alright, keep your feet together put your right hand below her armpit area on the back and you right arm extend and hold her hand. Got it? No Charlie here let me help. Go check on the others Stella." I checked around with Olivia and Mo they were doing fine.

Ray finished with Charlie who looked a little happier with his arms around Mo. We both slowly showed them the steps separately, it took awhile but they got it, but when we put them together it fell apart. "Alright Mo, you don't lead Charlie does, you too Olivia, Scott lead Shania she knows what she's doing but you've gotta do your part. Alright we'll show you one more time and then we'll help you."

I got in position and Ray lead me across the steps, we're doing great but I don't know if they'll get it. We separated and they tried again, Ray went to help Scott while I tried to help Wen. I'll admit Wen is better than Charlie, but after 2 hours of hard work they finally got it, Charlie's barely getting the steps but it's late so we continued.

"Okay guys final test I'm going to turn on the music count the beat and I'll tell you when to start. Alright 1, 2 ,3 start." I watched them for a bit, satisfied Ray took my hand and lead me onto the floor, "they're doing fine, c'mon let's dance." We started to dance along and I just let him lead me, "When did you start dancing?" he asked, "Um grade 8 is when I joined dance class and cheer leading but dropped them in grade 10 since we moved again. How about you?"

He smiled, "After you left." We both said at the same time, "to make me feel better after you left." I blushed, he was really sad after I left, that's so sweet. I broke apart turned off the music, "Okay great job guys, it's already 5 and you guys probably need to get home." They all nodded picked up their stuff and waved bye saying that we would see each other tomorrow. Their parents are picking them up today. I picked up my clothes, bag and guitar but before I left Ray helped me by picking up my guitar and brought it to my car. "So you going to the dance?" I smirked, "Ya why?" He put my guitar in the trunk and whispered in my ear, "Got a date?" I smiled, "No why? You? What about Jules?" Speaking of her his phone rang and he picked up, I could hear her annoying voice on the other end questioning him. He hung up and sighed, "Gotta go, you better come to the dance class! See you." He was gone running to his car and I sighed I hate the fact he's always with her. Ugh I didn't think that.

I got in my car and drove home as quickly as I could so I could get some rest. Once I got home my mom left a note saying she went to a meeting with dad and that frozen pasta was in the fridge. I made it quickly since I knew the twins were hungry and called them down for dinner, "Hey twins, get down here, your dinner's done!" I heard some stomping and they were down in a flash I waved them over to eat. I told them I wasn't hungry so I went upstairs looked over the song I wrote for the music project and fell asleep thinking if Ray would've asked me to the dance if he had the chance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mo POV**

A blaring alarm woke up, so I got out of my bed, as usual I did my morning routine of getting ready put some lip gloss on and got in my dad's car. Today we're getting our exam marks and performing our music projects. I got to school right on time and went to first period, sat down next to Stella and prepared to see my mark for my math exam 93 alright I thought I could improve though. The rest of the day went quick with the same thing as we got each exam and we were told how we could improve and that they would see us at the dance on Friday at the end of class.

Finally we went to music class and Ms. Reznik put our names into a hat to choose the order. Me first, then Wen, Liv third and Stella is last. Ms. Reznik went on the stage first to explain what is going to happen, "Okay so now you know the order of who's performing, I will evaluate your melody, how you perform as a group, how you perform individually and your use of instruments. It will be marked out of 100 and each section will be 25 points maximum. Lastly it will be 30% of your mark just like all of your other teachers did. Oh and once the group before you is done go ahead and set up. I will be giving comments on your performance at the end of everything" I started to hyperventilate 30% I really hope Charlie will do fine.

So my new group went on stage, I'm actually really surprised Charlie came to school today, still looks bad though, so he went to drums, I took out my violin stood in front of the mike, Shania stood at the keyboard lastly Oliver plugged in his bass guitar.

Charlie was playing the drum really well for someone who didn't practice with the band, my face just turned from anxious to relaxed and I started to play the violin part that I composed and then put my violin down to start singing at the same time that Shania and Oliver started playing their parts while Charlie stopped.

_So long to electric fences_

_Not much left for me to run from now_

_Guess I'll turn myself around_

I turned my head to the right. after I made a fist with my arm in front of my face and brought it down. Then extended it as it was a wing. I put my left hand behind my ear and then pointed to myself.

_I'm putting down my defenses_

_These wings are gonna take me off the ground_

_It's freedom's sweetest sound_

_And I'll admit that I was wrong_

_And it's obvious that I'm _

_Finally taking my fist down_

I put both hands back on the mike and sang louder for the chorus which we all played. I stomped my foot on the ground to the beat getting into this song, I have to say this song was pretty nice since it was the first song I wrote.

_Would you stop and take a look at me now?_

_Could you stop and take a look at me now?_

I pointed at Scott since he was practically standing in front of me.

_When you're standing right in front of me_

_You're looking at the positive that was negative_

_Would you stop and take a look at me now?_

I played my violin and put more feeling into it and then continued to sing this time with Charlie playing the second part.

_Don't know what you get tomorrow_

_Not sure where I want to go tonight_

_Isn't that what life's about?_

I pretended to push my fears and worries away with my hand, then pointed forward and shook my head. I took a step forward and continued holding that note.

_So long for the fears and worries _

_Let's go and you won't be sorry_

_I'll be the one to get you out_

_Chase the demons out tonight_

_You can see how fast they run_

I flicked my finger up and then looked behind to see Charlie lost in the drums and then for one second our eyes connect. I saw sadness in them but at the same time he was playing his depression out through the drums. I turned back to the class and pointed at Scott again, I know I'm over him but this was just my final way of saying goodbye.

_When you turn the light switch on_

_Would you stop and take a look at me now?_

_Could you stop and take a look at me now?_

_When you're standing right in front of me_

_You're looking at the positive that was negative_

_Would you stop and take a look at me now?_

I put my hand in front of the mike and imagined cupping someone's face then turned my hand around and brought it down. I put my other hand on my heart to show the shame I felt. I then walked forward talking the mike out of the stand, put my hand on my head opened my mouth again and held the note as long as I could while closing my eyes.

_And it gets more beautiful, it gets more beautiful_

_As the sun turns into rain_

_And the hurt turns into shame_

_And it gets more wonderful, it gets more wonderful_

_Can you get this through your brain_

_That you cannot lose again?_

I did a spin and walked back to the mike stand and added more soul into the music, holding the notes.

_Would you stop and take a look at me now?_

_Could you stop and take a look at me now?_

_When you're standing right in front of me_

_You're looking at the positive that was negative_

_Would you stop and take a look at me now?_

I picked up my violin and finished the last few bars and looked around at my group, they smiled. We all got up from our spots and everyone was clapping for us as we got off stage. I sat down beside Charlie and gave him a smile, he gave me a thumbs up then continued glaring at the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ray talking to Shania and Oliver about something, probably congratulating but I didn't care. The next group Wen, Victoria, Christopher and Julia went up to stage. I looked at Scott to see him sitting beside Victoria a little uncomfortable just like when I sang she's so gone for him.

**Wen POV**

I got up on the stage with my group, I admit I feel a little nervous but if it showed Olivia would start freaking out especially since she's nervous already. Victoria went up to the keyboard, Christopher picked up the school bass guitar, Julia went back to drums and I stayed up front with an acoustic guitar. Yes I know how to play guitar but not drums, I suck at that, anyways I started to play the guitar with Christopher playing our intro and then I stepped up to the mike to sing

_I'm gonna pick up these pieces,_

_And build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

I couldn't really do actions like Mo, I have a guitar in my hands.

_My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

I thought it would be cool if we all sang so Christopher sang next

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

I sang again the chorus and I was singing this for Olivia looking straight at her. I hoped it would hit her right in the heart.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_and out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now_

Victoria continued to sing this next part, and I thought to myself wow Victoria hasn't made one mistake for someone who barely got it yesterday.

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And color you in _

_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours_

I continued after her

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

I let Julia sing the bridge since I thought it was a little high for me and I could hear Victoria's piano loud and clear

_Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on_

I kept my eyes glued to Olivia and could see that she knew that this sing was about her, tears were about to fall out of her eyes and I could tell she felt heart warmed.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

I sang and played all by myself the chorus one last time

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

Olivia bounced out of her seat ran up to the stage, gave me a big hug and kiss on the cheek, "That was beautiful Wen, I love it." She whispered in my ear. Although she didn't say she loved me I knew that she did. I came off the stage with my arm wrapped around her and we sat beside each other with her head on my shoulder. I gave my band a high five and told them they did awesome. Olivia told me she needed to set up and so I told her good luck rubbed her hand with my thumb and she went to get ready.

**Olivia POV**

Wen's comforting have sort of just fluttered away my nerves so as I go onto the stage I'm not as nervous as I usually am. I look back at Jenna, nod at her then look at Scott and give him a thumbs up and they both start playing. Kyle knows what he's doing and in my opinion he's sort of intimidating. I start to hum a simple mhmm sound during the intro then begin singing the lyrics I wrote

_Hey Stephen,_

_I know looks can be deceiving _

_but I know I saw a light in you_

I'm looking straight at Wen to show him that I felt that he was different. I took the mike of the stand and started to do walk with the beat.

_And as we walked_

_We were talking-_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to._

I pretended to throw some rocks at him and put my arms around myself to indicate when it's cold.

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold._

I shrugged and turned towards the class

_Hey Stephen,_

_Boy, you might have me believing _

_I don't always have to be alone._

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain._

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm, I can't help myself._

_Hey Stephen, _

_I've been holding back this feeling._

_So I've got some things to say to you, ha._

I put my hand over my eyes to show how I've seen everything and then pointed towards him.

_I seen it all-_

_So I thought-_

_But I never seen nobody shine the way you do._

Now I'm beside Jenna on the drums and I walk forward, point to his my mouth and then pick my white dress bottom and sway it a bit with my hand. I turned my head saying to not every change then pointed to him and me.

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change._

_Hey Stephen, _

_Why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same._

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain._

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm, I can't help myself._

Sitting beside Scott and just looking at him and put my hand up in a questioning way. Then I look to Wen who is smiling widely.

_They're dimming the street lights._

_You're perfect for me, why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out and pull me near to shine, shine, shine._

I put my five fingers up indicating 50 reasons and then put my hand on Scott and twirled my hair.

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you chose._

_All those other girls-_

_Well, they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you?_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel,_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain._

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm, I can't help myself..._

_...if you look like an angel._

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain._

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm, I can't help myself._

_Myself,_

_oh mmm_

_Can't help myself,_

_I can't help myself._

_Oh, oh, oh mmm_

By the end I was just sort of wiggling around for fun and then at the end everyone clapped instantly. I giggled and then walked down the stage with my band I told Scott he was wonderful and he told me it was because of my wonderful singing. I said Jenna did amazing and she just thanked me, Kyle just went over to his friends and I didn't really want to talk to him.

I sat beside Wen and I kissed him on the cheek he smiled and told me I was wonderful. I felt warm all over and couldn't help feeling so wonderful about our wonderful relationship. Stella and her group began walking up to the stage. She didn't have an instrument and I was surprised she wasn't playing her guitar. Mo came over and whispered to me that she loved my outfit it's really cute. (**Outfits on profile)**

**Stella POV**

Once on stage I ask if Patty knows her chords and she nods like it's obvious, I walk up to Arthur and ask him if he's nervous about playing. My drum part was very hard since I thought that Charlie was gonna play it but Arthur pulled it together and had learned the part in time so I must say he has skill. Finally I check up on Ray make sure his guitar is plugged in and we're set. I get up to the mike give a smile to Ray and he starts playing with the rest of my band.

_Don't walk away like you always do, this time._

_Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind._

_Ever since you left, I've been a mess_

_(You won't answer your phone)_

I put my finger up once signaling once and then I did a kick with my right leg and started to walk around. I made my hand in a phone put it to my ear and pointed to Ray. Okay so maybe this song was about him but he wouldn't know that. I walked over to him and we sort of started dancing together.

_I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone _

_But I gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_when the phone ring and I knew it was you._

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing like we used to_

I'm banging my foot on the ground and my arm then I pointed to Arthur in the back and continued on.

_Oh kiss me_

_like you mean it_

_like you miss me,_

_'cause I know that you do._

_I wanna get back_

I looked to the side and did a little run with my voice.

_Get back with you..._

_yaaa_

I decided to look at the crowd now and go with my just tapping my foot and moving the mike stand with the mike around. I pointed to myself and then turned my head and chose clothes to toy with. I pointed towards the crowd and started to jump up and down.

_don't look at me that way, I see it in your eyes._

_Don't worry about me, I've been fine_

_I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess_

_Since you've left_

_Everytime I see you, it gets more and more intense._

This time I'm beside Patty and decided to do a spin and do same thing as I did as before since it was the chorus.

_I wanna get back _

_To the old days_

_when the phone would ring_

_and I knew it was you._

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing _

_Like we used to_

_Oh kiss me,_

_like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_'cause I know that you do._

_I wanna get back_

_Get back with you _

I let Ray and Patty do there little solo and I was just proud that they got it the big grin on my face couldn't help but show up. Also I started clapping my head above head and soon enough they started to follow along so I continued to sing.

_You were the only one I wanted_

_You were the first one I fell for_

I started to sing really loud and raspy and I felt really strong and powerful. With my band giving it there all.

_You're the only one that I'm in need of_

_And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_when the phone would ring_

_and I knew it was you._

Since it was my little solo Ray, Jules and Arthur started to clap and sing back up. The rest of our class clapped along making our performance that much more awesome.

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to,_

We all joined back together and did a big finale

_Oh kiss me _

_like you mean it _

_like you miss me_

_'cause you know you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back, with you_

Since my group started yelling get back the rest of our class did as well.

_(Get back!) Get back!_

_(Get back!) Get back!_

_(Get back!) Get back!_

_(Get back!) Get back!_

_Oh kiss me,_

_like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_'cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_I wanna get back_

_get back_

_Get back_

_Get back_

_Get back!_

Right before the last one I signaled to Ray, Jules and Arthur for a big finale. So I did a big long note with the last back and finally a back hand spring.

_Yao!_

I landed in front of Ray and since I hadn't done that move in awhile I felt the breath taken out of me. I turned around and the last thing I expected was Ray moved his head nearer to me and kissed me. He just planted one on me, I'm so shocked that I just stand there barely breathing, in fact the room is spinning and then it goes black.

**Okay I really think this chapter was satisfying, I finally put the songs that they wrote in. So what did you think, did you like the songs I chose? I tried to choose it to fit their personalities and make each performance different. I also left a little cliffhanger in there for Stella, will she be fine?**

**Anyways disclaimer: I don't own Get back by Demi Lovato, Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift, Lego House by Ed Sheeran and Take a look at me now by Greyson chance or the wonderful talented Lemonade mouth Characters. If there are any spelling or grammatical errors I apologize I didn't really edit it yet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lots of different POV and weird outfits. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Stella POV**

I opened my eyes to see Ray really close to my face. As I wake up Mo gives me a cup of water that I drain down. I see the class in their seats looking concerned, when I tried to get up I almost fall down so Ray helps me up. I look at him and remember what happened and started to blush. I could see Olivia and Mo glaring at him but I needed support so I didn't really care at the moment. Once up I started to walk with Ray's help then told him, "I'm fine, don't worry, let's just sit down."

I pulled myself away from Ray and started to walk by myself. I sat beside Charlie who was looked at me and asked if I was okay, I responded with a nod. Since the class is still starring at me I decided to yell, "Alright Ms. Reznik take it away" She got up and went up to the stage while everyone else got off. Now everyone was paying attention to her, "Alright now that Stella is awake I'm going to start giving my comments about your performances."

She had a clipboard in hand and started with Mo's group, "I loved your variety of instruments Mo, you used the violin which you have been learning for awhile and your new group mates had learned quite quickly. Your stage performance was entertaining as it kept all of us paying attention. I also loved the meaning of the song and the wonderful melody."

She flipped the page and then looked at Wen, "Wonderful melody and wonderful stage presence, you decided to stay with a homey feeling and let your other group mates sing parts which was a wondeful idea! I loved it. It was a wonderful love song that all of you devoted to a special someone and your instruments well of course chosen correctly."

She then walked to look at Olivia and her group, she grinned and started to talk, we all practically knew that Olivia was probably her favorite out all of us in the band. "Olivia I just loved your song, your stage performance was cute, your group was amazing and of course wonderful use of instruments."

Then she looked at me, she looked a little worried which made me a little nervous but then she started to smile, "Stella you wrote an amazing song! It had a wonderful meaning and it taught some people that meaningful songs don't have be all slow and depressing. Of course wonderful dancing around the stage and your band definitely kept us entertained. Great job all of you guys you should be proud! I will be sending your marks by email individually. Class dismissed!"

Everyone started to file out slowly chattering to each other while me and the band stayed. Ray called over Shania and Oliver while some other dudes I think the other members of mudslide crush came in, he said something about a meeting with them. As the memory flashed in my memory again I thought about how surprised I was. I only remember him kissing me and the breath being knocked out of me, my eyes were wide open from the shock. I didn't kiss him back because of all the thoughts going on in my mind not that it wasn't enjoyable I just couldn't enjoy it because as far as everyone knows I HATE RAY BEECH. If I had a chance to tell the lemon heads that we were friends or maybe that I don't hate him so much...

**Olivia POV**

As we were cleaning up I just couldn't help smiling, Wen and I basically wrote songs for each other. We also just basically serenaded each other today and it just felt so great that he felt what I did. As I was packing away one of the guitars he came behind me and gave me a hug swinging me around. I squealed and turned around to face him, once he put me down I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I could hear Mo and Stella awwing in the background and when we pulled apart Stella was looking at Ray while he was talking to his band with Oliver and Shania. I'll need to talk to her later.

Ms. Reznik called us over, "Olivia, Wen, Mo, Scott, Charlie, Stella come over here." We all walked to her while Ray and the others just continued talking and cleaning. "So tomorrow, you guys remember that I will be picking you guys up from your houses and will be going to different schools. I'll bring your um disguises and tell you which kid you will get to know etc. Lastly you will be riding in the school bus with your school and then when you get here come back stage cause you'll need to get ready for whatever you call it teaching them about bullying. Any questions?"

Charlie raised his hand she said, "Yes Charlie?" He scratched his hair which was gross, "Um, I don't have a question I just wanted to say my family and I are having my brothers funeral this Thursday. It would be nice if you all came." Mo gave him a hug and said, "Sure Charlie, we'll all come. " We all nodded and then I gave Charlie a hug before I got my stuff and left.

While we were talking Ray and the others seemed to finish cleaning up so Wen took my hand and told me he was walking me home no buts. I smiled waved bye to Mo who was walking home as well after us and Scott said his dad was picking him up. Stella told us she had her mom's car so we walked out.

**Ray POV**

As soon as Mo and Scott left I went straight business talking to Oliver and Shania about joining Mudslide Crush. I mean Oliver would be a great guitarist or drummer since Scott left and Shania would be great for our keyboard/ songwriter, especially since Scott and I used to write our songs together. Also our drummer had moved to New York shortly after the Rising Star competition. They are also new to school so they don't know how mean I used to be. I'm still mean but they don't know that so it's easier to get them to join if they aren't scared of me.

I walked up to them and started to do my stuff, "hey guys, how are you?" They just shrugged and continued cleaning, "Okay so I was wondering since you know I'm missing two members in my band you guys could join? How does that sound?" Seth and Jian my bass guitarist and lead guitarist came up to back me up, "it would be awesome and you guys were great today, Ray told us." Shania thanked us but told me she wouldn't be any help she couldn't do anything. I raised my eyebrows at her, "you just played the keyboard today and I'm certain that's a useful tool for writing songs." She laughed, "I used to play piano and I suck at writing songs, sorry I gotta go my parents will be worried." Oh I'm so gonna bother her at dance class tomorrow, she has to join.

I looked Oliver, "C'mone, you're great at the drums and you could play another instrument if you'd like." He looked at me weird but he was like 6 feet while I was only 5 foot 7 so he was towering over me, "I'll think about it, I do play guitar but I'm better at drums. I also take basketball training after school so I'm pretty busy." He shrugged and got his stuff exiting, I sighed so hard to get people to join these days Seth and Jian put their hands on my shoulders, "No worries dude we can convince him, anyways he said he'll think about it, so not no." I nodded and told them I'll give them a ride home, we said goodbye to Ms. Reznik and left her to lock the auditorium.

* * *

**Next Day **

**Wen POV**

As Ms. Reznik pulled up to my driveway I got into the van and waved good morning to the band. Since I lived the farthest from everyone I was the last to be picked up, I sat beside Scott in the mid section of the van. Olivia, Mo and Stella were in the back and Charlie was sitting in the front with Ms. Reznik silently. The girls were chatting excitedly and rapidly so I didn't want to interrupt them so instead I decided to talk to Scott.

"Hey what's up?" He looked at the girls and back at me, "Just trying to block out how excited the girls are." We chuckled, "Ya I know right what are they even talking about" he sighed, "I don't know probably about clothes, or the dance or shopping." We both shuddered, "Ya you're probably right." Stella came in between us and said, "you know we can hear you right now." So we just stopped talking until Ms. Reznik parked at this gigantic trailer and told to go in for our "disguises"

When we got in there were 6 chairs with our names on them and a stylist beside them I think what's there called. I sat down in my seats and they started doing there stuff I felt some gooey stuff on my hair and makeup being put on my face but I wanted to remember what we all looked like before so I took a picture with my phone. A couple hours later and we were all done may I just admit we looked absolutely NERDY.

I had big brown glasses my hair was gelled up I was wearing brown overalls and a plaid shirt with these very classy shoes, they are so comfortable though. Scott had black pants, black shirt and leather jacket on with his hair spiked up to a tiny Mohawk, he tried to tell the stylists to not the touch hair but they didn't care. Charlie had his hair tied up which was washed now thankfully he had black glasses a dress shirt and some dress pants with a bow tie at his neck. I must say we looked pretty horrible.

The girls came out and I couldn't really recognize them Mo was wearing a pink tutu and a blue shirt with puffy sleeves with some really ugly brown shoes as she said and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Olivia had a bun, glasses, a really long old fashioned grandma dress and white nurse shoes. She said she didn't mind it the dress was kinda roomy but Mo told her she looked like Olivia's grandma. Stella came out in a very pink frilly shirt and jeans with some cowboy shoes and her hair was put into two pink tails which she wanted to rip out.

I thought we were all dressed for Halloween but before we got to say that we were being ushered towards the van which Ms. Reznik drove as quickly as possible to each school. Scott was dropped off first at Cathay public school where he went to first class, apparently he was supposed to be friends with John a goth kid that is usually found in the back of the school. Olivia got off next to Jordan public school where she was supposed to make friends with Lindsey a quite shy bookworm who never spoke out. Charlie got sent out to Pine green public school to be friends with a hippy named Jolie who mostly stays outside of the school.

We were almost done there was only Mo, Stella and I left so Mo got dropped off first she went into Jackson A Y and her person was a shy fashion girl named Arwen but she prefers to be called Angelina. Ms. Reznik told me that I was getting out first going to Richmond Green public school and will be talking to Justin who loves astronomy. I got in to my class which I found quite easily and was introduced by our teacher who I forgot the name then was assigned to be seated beside Justin wow that was easy.

She told us to start studying the constellations and the legends behind them Justin had it down to an art he told me what was what the story behind it until we were interrupted by a jock who started throwing paper balls at him. He tried to ignore him but eventually other people started to shoot spitballs and so he got up excused himself to the bathroom and ran out of there. I sighed I might have not been bullied like him and even though we were supposed to get to know them better I wanted to be nice to him out of sympathy. So I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom and she told me yes.

I went into the bathroom to find him sobbing in one of them stalls and knocked on the door, "Hey Justin, it's me Wen can you open up?" He kept on sobbing and spoke, "No, you don't want to be nice to me I'm just a useless boy. Go away." I sighed, "Look, I don't know what you're going through but I want to help will you let me do that?" He finally opened the door and kept sobbing when he finally spoke he started to tell me how it all started while I just listened intently.

**Stella POV**

Ms. Reznik dropped me off at Mesa high which I was confused by because I'm quite certain there aren't any more bullies. She told me to go in to the computer lab look up Shania Chan on Facebook then I will understand. I got out went to the computer lab looked her up and saw many rude comments calling her a whore, a bitch etc. I got it she was being cyberbullied so I got up and went to find her, it was lunch and I saw her sitting alone barely touching her food with her phone going every minute.

I'm pretty sure no one noticed me so I sat beside her she didn't notice me until I'm pretty sure Carlo, Sean, Kyle and Oliver came over, "Hey who's this girl? You're new girlfriend? Since you can't get anymore boys into your bed? Huh?" I scoffed, "I'm a new student Selena." In a really high pitched voice they are all in my biology class. "I would like you to go away please and stop bothering her." Kyle chuckled, " that's rude Selena we were just saying hi to you guys." I rolled my eyes and Sean said, "Yeah how would you like it if we did that?" Carlo continued, "anyways you could be the new lesbian couple yup put that on their Facebook wall." Oliver started typing it up and I ignored them. An announcement from Mr. Brennigan came up, "Everyone please orderly enter the gym we have an assembly about bullying and many other schools will be joining, in an ordered fashion by grade." Everyone started to go into the gym and slowly I slipped away to go backstage, I was the first one there so I waited for the other lemon heads to come.

Ms. Reznik came up to me and said, "quite sad isn't it? Her story and I'm sure the others will tell you when they come in. First of all let's get you changed cause man you look ugly in that outfit." I groaned and went to change with designers seeing if I would look good in this or that. By the time I was done I came out feeling disgusted I had a blue sequined top on and sneaker wedges which I admit look rockin. I got to put in my famous peacock earring though so I was satisfied. Mo came bursting through the curtains with the rest of the band and were ushered so quickly to wardrobe and makeup that I didn't even get talk to them.

I sat down and sighed deciding to look outside at the crowd all the schools were here and were talking very loud to each other. I closed the curtain and decided to feel my guitar this one was definitely one of my favorites I called it black beauty. Half a hour later Mo, Olivia, Charlie, Scott were out of there "nerd" outfits and into our stage outfits. I hope Wen took a picture because I almost died laughing at how they looked.

Half a hour later they were changed and ready to go, since we were late we strapped our instruments on and for Olivia she started doing vocal exercises. Ms. Reznik went through the curtains and on stage to introduce us, "hello everyone, today you will be learning about bullying, now I know that this is boring and you don't care but this is problem. Bullying is not a laughing joke so to teach you people what's wrong with bullying we are gonna use a different teaching strategy. Instead of me boring you of a lecture we have a different teaching strategy, now please watch this video and keep quite."

She came through the curtain while the video of us performing Here We Go at the Halloween bash played. I could hear my speech between our rapping and singing, I felt proud of what I did. Ms. Reznik gave me the mike and once the video was done I spoke, "Hey everyone, today we are talking to you about bullying." I passed the mike to Mo, "bullying isn't a laughing matter, it isn't fun and it isn't right." She passed it to Olivia, "today we have numerous songs to teach you this lesson." She gave it to Charlie who spoke, "we used to be voiceless like you guys, just a shadow to others." Girls were screaming we love you Charlie as Scott took it from him, "although I was never bullied like many of you guys today we all learned an important lesson." Wen finished it off, "if you would help us we'd like to stop the bullying."

The curtains were supposed to open but they started to crazy like up, side to side, up and down eventually Ms. Reznik went to the back where the control dude was freaking out and unplugged it to stop the curtains. Olivia sighed and took the mike again, "We are experiencing technical difficulties at the moment." Shania walked up to us and said, "sorry guys I can't seem to figure out how to fix this since Stephen over here spilled his pop over the controls is there anything I can do to help?"

I grinned, "Yes there is, how about you sing a song for us to stall while Ms. Reznik calls for help." The rest of the band caught on and nodded as she looked surprised, "but I need someone to play with me and I need a song. I'm not saying that I do have a song but still I need some other people." Ray came behind her and said, "Mudslide crush could help, just tell us what you need to do and we're here." She smiled, "alright Ray on lead guitar, Seth you too, Jian on bass and oh I need someone on drums." Oliver walked in at that moment and Ray pulled him over, "he'll do drums." Shania looked at him and crossed her arms while he just shrugged, "sure, why not."

She sighed gave them her song and while they studied the song Wen went outside and started to crack some jokes. By the time Wen was booed off the stage which I found quite funny Shania and the guys were ready. Olivia glared at me for laughing at Wen though, hey a girl can't help herself sometimes. Anyways Shania got on stage went up to the keyboard with Oliver going to the drums, Ray, Seth and Jian brought their guitars up with them.

**Ray POV**

Okay Oliver started to play the drums while Shania started her keyboard part up, but before she started to sing I could see how nervous she felt and the she sung into the mike. Her voice is actually quite nice and clear I admit.

_You can be amazing _

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast _

_Or the backlash of somebody's lack of love _

_Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the ways that words do_

_When they settle 'neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight _

_Sometimes a shadow wins_

_But I wonder what would happen if you_

she jumped away from the keyboard and started to dance around while singing

_say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

she pointed to herself and then to the crowd walking across the stage

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

She started to try to hide herself and then bowed down. She waved her finger and then pointed to her tongue. She put her arms in front and stepped forward then looked up to the lights which were now working and then flexed her arms.

_Everybody's been there,_

_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

_Fallen for the fear_

_And done some disappearing,_

_Bow down to the mighty_

_Don't run, stop holding your tongue_

_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

_Show me how big your brave is_

she jumped and then started to make a dance which we sort of followed as well as we could with guitars

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

she walked towards the crowd and smiled at them

_And since your history of silence_

_Won't do you any good_

_Did you think it would_

_Let your words be anything be anything but empty_

_Why don't you tell them truth_

she was now banging her foot on the ground and then started again with her dance

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_ See you be brave _

_yaaaa_

then we continued singing that part two more times and we were done. The crowd went absolutely ballistic immediately she waved goodbye and the rest of us got off. As soon as we got off we gave each other high fives and started to celebrate, before Stella went on she told me, "good job" even Olivia, Mo and Charlie said so. As they started to talk to the crowd about bullying I asked Shania and Oliver one last question, "now will you join our band?" They shrugged and said, "We'll think about it." Then we all laughed and watched as Lemonade Mouth did their thing.

* * *

**Okay so today there are lots of disclaimers! I do not own any of those school names, I seriously made them up, those names of the nerds I really just picked those quickly and I'm sorry if I offended you if I used your name as a mean character or nice character it was random.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth Characters or Brave by Sara bareilles but it's a great song!**

**Um also I wasn't sure if I should've continued but honestly I won't be updating for 3 days. I'll be on a little mini vacation so this is the last one for now. If you think I could improve or if there's anything you love please REVIEW! It encourages me to write I love advice!**

**So Enjoy Elation of Music OUT!**

**Almost forgot if there are errors of spelling or grammar I didn't have enough time to edit! Sorry! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Lots of songs lalalala lolz. Anyways if your getting sick of me putting in songs I think I'll take a break next chapter with the songs :)**

**Chapter 11**

**Mo POV**

I must admit they were pretty good, even if I still hate Ray he has good taste in band mates. As they got off we told them good job and since now the lights were fixed we got on stage. I waved and spoke into the headset we all had on, "Hey everybody, I'm Mo from Lemonade Mouth." We all introduced ourselves before we continued.

Stella continued on the topic bullying, "Alright everyone, listen up! Bullying, what does it mean and no Mo I don't want the definition." I scoffed and the crowd laughed. "Is it funny? Stupid? Hurtful? Mean? Whatever you think it is I think it's not right." Scott spoke up, "today we were lucky enough for each of us to have spent the day with just a few examples of a bully's victim." We hadn't really planed it so we were just winging it, I'm so glad we're doing so well.

Olivia started to speak, "but right now we want to tell you our story." I could hear some whistles and Olivia continued, "This may not be a famous interview but we don't really care. We want to tell you what we were before Lemonade Mouth." Shania and Oliver brought out chairs for us and we started to tell our story, guess they are backstage crew now.

Wen spoke, "when we were in high school, we didn't know each other, at all." Charlie spoke, "Stella had just transferred to our school, Wen and Olivia were not popular, not jocks, and not nerds, we were quiet shy people who never spoke up." Scott decided to continue, "I was a jock, a popular, I used to be no better than you bullies. I used to part of it and I'm sincerely sorry to those I hurt." I spoke, "I was what you call an intelligent person and played classical violin."

Stella spoke, "I really didn't know any of them and Charlie well he was just a normal guy that no one really knew. We were all nobodies and invisible." She took a breahe "We wanted our voice to be heard, so we started a revolution, of course when we all met in detention and played together we didn't believe it at first."

Charlie kept going, "We all thought Ms. Reznik was crazy for coming up with the idea of us being a band. After Stella had text us and told us her idea we decided a simple way, we flipped a coin." Wen laughed and Olivia kept talking, "I'm guessing you knew what our decision was, if you think we were a perfect fit from the beginning it's a misconception. Mo and Charlie wanted to quit pretty quickly but we pulled through together."

Wen took her hand and I awed, "Stella and I got our first gig at our Halloween dance and we started our revolution there, we practiced hard and pretty soon were the voices of the people who couldn't stand up for themselves. We were bullied and put down just like the people we met today."

Stella continued, "We stood on top for awhile but unfortunately everything went downhill after that. At the Rising Star competition Charlie had three broken fingers, Mo had a crazy fever, Olivia lost her voice and Wen had a black eye, it was hopeless. We still got on stage though and failed but before we went off Scott came up and helped.

I smiled and spoke, "With the crowd singing to us we knew that our fans heard our voice. We all became the best of friends and as a family we helped each other. We performed at Madison Square Garden and we're here now to help an unfinished problem." Charlie finished for me, "to help you guys find your voice and stand up, continue our revolution." Scott spoke up, "we're going to play some songs for you, we hope you listen and understand what we're trying to say."

Olivia whispered into Wen's ear at his keyboard so he changed the sound up and gave her a thumb up. Wen told Charlie at his drums and Scott got out his turn table while Stella told me to follow her lead so I guess we're dancing. Scott started up the track with Wen and Charlie playing while Stella and I stood behind Olivia at the mike ready to sing. The lights were dark until Olivia's voice broke through, it was a little quiet because I'm certain she was still nervous. She stood at the mike while I followed Stella's well made up choreography.

_Baby, baby driftin' away_

_Won't be such a bad thing_

_We'd both be better off anyway_

Olivia started a stomp and clap rhythm which everyone else followed

_And I've been packing up your suitcase_

_Full of all the mistakes_

She pointed to her brain then her put her hand on her heart then pointed backwards.

_Burning through my mind and by the time_

_I find it's harder_

_As much as I try_

_You know I,_

_I can't put you behind me_

Me and Stella sang together _(put you behind me)_

_But everything you do when you say_

_Makes it harder to stay_

_Just means you're without me _

We looked at the crowd (_Means you're without me)_

She pointed to the crowd then looked up there. Then pointed down and walked forward then used her finger to look through. Then she stood with the spotlight on her then reached towards the crowd then shook her head at some of the bullies that were at the school she went to.

_No, you won't talk me down_

_I'm all the way up here now_

_What I'm looking for_

_Isn't back there on the ground_

_It's along way to fall_

_When everything looks so small_

_I think I'll stay for awhile_

_You can watch me up high_

_But you can't talk me down_

Stella and I had been dancing quite quickly so Olivia put her shoulders on us then looked at us to smile so we could have a breather.

_Lately_

_I've been running daily_

_I've been doing my thing_

_No time to stop and work this out_

Then she kept walking stomped her foot twice and her arm moved up and down. She put her fist at her heart then pointed up and down with her other hand.

_And I'm done_

_Wasting time with someone _

_The only time you need me_

_Is when you start to fall_

_I find it's harder_

_As much as I try_

_You know I,_

_I can't put you behind me (put you behind me)_

_But everything you do when you say_

_Makes it harder to stay_

_Just means you're without me_

I looked at the crowd singing directly to them (_Means you're without me)_

Stella and I repeated a sequence of her hip hop rigid moves and Olivia watched for awhile. So she danced along with us.

_No, you won't talk me down_

_I'm all the way up here now_

_What I'm looking for_

_Isn't back there on the ground_

_It's along way to fall_

_When everything looks so small_

_I think I'll stay for awhile_

_You can watch me up high_

_But you can't talk me down_

We froze and the spotlight was only on Olivia, Scott and Wen so you could clearly hear their instruments. Olivia covered her mouth, looked at the crowd and the raised her arms like wings. She put her hands back on the mike and shook her head then closed her eyes at the last note.

_I'm bound til I'm broken_

_Your words left unspoken_

_As long as you know_

_That I'm on my way_

_And my wings have opened_

_I know where I'm going_

_Nothing you do will make me stay_

She head banged with her hair flying and joined along with us to make an awesome finish with Charlie playing again.

_No, you won't talk me down_

_I'm all the way up here now_

_What I'm looking for_

_Isn't back there on the ground_

_It's along way to fall_

_When everything looks so small_

_I think I'll stay for awhile_

_You can watch me up high_

_But you can't talk me down_

We started this round I sang this part and Olivia continued the next.

_I'm bound til I'm broken_

_But you won't talk me down_

_As long as you know that I'm on my own way_

_But you won't talk me down_

'_Cause I'm all the way up here now_

_No, you won't talk me down_

Olivia smiled into the mike and I knew that she had gotten her message out because the crowd was pretty quiet. I saw Lindsey Olivia's person jump up and started clapping so did Angelina with everyone following along. After awhile we decided to slow it down so Stella got her acoustic, Scott on bass me on my favorite violin, Charlie is still on drums and Wen changed his keyboard back to normal. Shania handed Olivia a tambourine at the mike and we started our next song.

As Olivia sang she shook her finger and then put her arms beside her then reached out towards the crowd and grabbed Lindsey's hand who was in the front row. Stella and I were also singing back up for Olivia which sounded pretty good so far. She somehow managed to play the tambourine at the same time as well.

You're_ not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

Olivia put her arms around herself and then looked at the crowd. Then shook her head still shaking the tambourine.

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

She raised her arms up and while Stella and I gave her a side hug. I think her stage fright is gone her voice is strong and clear, confident.

_Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

Olivia was grasping the mike stand and swaying.

_So keep holding on_

_'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

She moved her arm across and walked over to Wen then put up a fist

_Before the door's closed and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend yeah, yeah, yeah _

Olivia started waving her arm above her head and everyone else followed along

_Keep holding on_

_'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Stella and I sang into our mikes as backup

_Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

She waved Scott over and we all decided to sway arm in arm together with Olivia in the middle singing.

_Hear me when I say, when I say believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant will work out perfectly_

_yeah, yeah, yeah , yeah_

_la da da da_

_la da da da_

_la da da da da da da da da_

I must say I appreciate Olivia's choice in songs her voice was strong and powerful. I also enjoy playing my violin part it has a beautiful melody. Through the last chorus I could feel my energy go on full and play even more beautiful.

_Keep holding on_

_'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

___'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

___Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

We finished off with me playing and immediately the front row of all the people stood up and started to applaud and wolf whistle. It felt really good to give them confidence by just playing these songs for them.

Okay it's my turn to finally choose the song we are going to cover I whispered into Olivia's ear and she grinned at me. She told Wen, Charlie, Scott and I told Stella. Basically everyone is playing the same instrument except I'm singing with Olivia. Stella starts up with Scott while me and Olivia started to do move our hips and snap our hands to the rhythm. The stage lit up brighter and I put my game face on ready to sing the first verse.

_In your life_

_Things may not always go right, for you_

_In those times_

_Just leave it behind_

I looked to the right and grinned at Charlie who was focused on playing.

_Cause sometimes you gotta play the game _

_Just to survive_

_Without losing yourself_

I put my fist and then moved in a circle around the mike stand with the mike in my hand

_It's a fight, it's true_

_It takes time_

_Don't have all the answers_

_No matter how hard it gets_

_Hold on to what's inside_

I crouched down and put my fist at my hurt while Olivia continued the chorus for me

_Don't never let nobody bring you down girl_

_Don't never let nobody tear your world apart_

_Look in the mirror and see who you are_

_Beautiful U R_

_In the dark_

Olivia banged at her heart with her hand open then moved her hand over her eyes and looked into the light.

_The paint chips have waited your heart_

_So deep_

_Can't you see_

_See the light in the distance_

_Open up your eyes, look, look to the sky _

_And believe_

I was singing some oohs in the background for her. She walked forward while I walked backward like it was a catwalk.

_There's much more to life when your free_

_That's the key_

_And in time_

_You will find all the answers_

_Don't have to loose your pride_

_Hold on to what's inside_

I brought the mike up and let my voice ring out powerfully

_Don't never let nobody bring you down girl_

_Don't never let nobody tear your world apart_

_Look in the mirror and see who you are_

_Beautiful U R _

Then Olivia and I sang together

_Don't never let nobody bring you down girl_

_Don't never let nobody tear your world apart_

_Look in the mirror and see who you are_

_Beautiful U_ R

We were now touching the guys and girls hair in the front row and smiling at them. Then Olivia sang the bridge herself with me echoing her as background

_Don't care what they say anymore_

_There's no time to be insecure_

_I leave it all at the door_

_She staring at him in the face_

_She's taking it day by day_

_I'm finally on my way_

We started to do some spins and go back to back I admit this song has such a wonderful meaning I can't help but love it. I'm flipping my hair, bending down and doing jumps I never thought I could do then for the last time Olivia and I sing our fullest beside Stella who was playing and we did a three back to back during the chorus.

_Don't never let nobody bring you down girl_

_Don't never let nobody tear your world apart_

_Look in the mirror and see who you are_

_Beautiful U R _

We walked forward and crouched down to point towards the front row while singing

_Don't never let nobody bring you down girl_

_Don't never let nobody tear your world apart_

_Look in the mirror and see who you are_

_Beautiful U R _

Stella sang those last 3 words for us over again as we strutted back and forth on the stage. When the lights went off we held a pose with our backs towards the crowd for dramatic effect. The crowd went crazy as soon as we were done. I smiled and bowed with Olivia but we weren't done yet. Stella told us she had one more song in my mind and we grinned. This was our finally and I think one of my favorite songs, I told Stella if we were to play this song she had to sing, she sighed and said one part only.

She spoke loud and clear into the mike before we started, "Alright you guys we got one more song for you. Hope you enjoy! It has a little part for all of us." Olivia sang clear into the mike sitting cross legged right at the edge of the stage with Wen playing into his keyboard. I took my bass and put over quickly while Scott switched to lead.

_You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage_

Wen sang into his mike right after her at the keyboard

_In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it_

_And the darkness inside you makes you feel so small._

Together they harmonized a duet singing beautifully

_But I see your true colors shining through_

_I see your true colors, that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

We sang back up into our mikes oh over again

_Like a rainbow_

Stella leaned into her mike smiled as she sang

_Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy_

_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing_

Then Scott continued for her and as I looked at him I was shocked at how well he could sing.

_If this worlds makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up because you know I'll be there_

They sang together as well and I looked at them happy that they sounded so great.

_And I see your true colors shining through_

_I see your true colors, that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful like a rainbow_

Wen yelled _(Cheer up!) _ and he continued with his rap at the piano

_I see your colors though they appear to be different_

_You should never be afraid because your difference is the difference_

_We live in a time where to be yourself is hard_

_And the way you really feel can you leave emotionally scarred_

_But stay strong, stand firm and never back down_

_Being yourself is the only way to act that_

I sang in to the mike (_Like a rainbow)_

Then Wen kept going on

_Trust me, I'm a fighter and a lover _

_But the only time I fight is to reveal my true colors You know_

We all sang backup ohs into our mikes as Wen and Olivia continued to sing with the keyboard clear in the background

_I see your true colors shining through_

_I see your true colors, that's why I love _

We all sang as loud and strong as possible

_So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors _

Then I kept singing by myself

_True colors are beautiful like a rainbow _

We all sang together at once _like a rainbow _with Wen rapping _your true colors, yeah__  
_

We all sorta did our own thing with Scott singing something different from me

Lastly Olivia finished off with

_You with the sad eyes_

As if the crowd could get any louder they were wolf whistling, screaming and clapping but I think it was mostly the victims of the bully who were clapping. The bullies were just hiding away and putting a clap in once awhile not really caring what we meant.

Olivia took her mike off the stand ready to close us off, "I hope you guys get our clear messages from the songs. Please stand up for what you believe in, don't let any person tear you or talk you down, don't let go, band together to help each other, call for help, tell somebody and lastly but least don't be afraid to show who you are."

Stella took Olivia's mike, "Oh and I almost forgot one more thing Shania, Ray, Oliver, other dudes from Mudslide Crush Be brave. Take it away!" The spotlight was on Shania who was putting our instruments away so she just stood there while Oliver, Ray and the other guys came on and played the intro for her song. She smiled gave a hug to Stella and then took one of the mikes and was singing her song again.

I told Olivia to get Lindsey on stage so I took up Angelina. Charlie, Scott and Wen got up John, Jolie and Justin. I really didn't know who's Stella's person so I asked her as all the others were just goofing around while Shania was singing. "Hey Stella, who's your person bring her up!" She smiled pointed to Shania and grinned even wider.

She ran over to Shania and they started dancing together. I stood shocked but joined in as Shania taught Stella her dance for the chorus as everyone followed along. We were just fooling around and having fun, something I haven't really learned to do so far. I was about to look for Charlie who happened to just bump into me. He scratched his neck so I pulled him towards him and we just started dancing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Alright I don't own Lemonade Mouth Characters I don't own True colors by Artists Against bullying. That's just shorter than me writing all the artists I also am Canadian so go Canadian artists! I don't own Avril Lavigne's Keep Holding on but beautiful song. I don't own Deborah Cox Beautiful U R. Lastly I don't own Allysa Reid's Talk me Down.**

** Huh I just realized that all the artists are Canadian. Nothing against other artists around the world but I'm a proud Canadian! Alright hope you enjoyed review if you think of something you want me to improve or if you loved. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Charlie POV**

Sitting in the car on the way to my brothers funeral with his casket trailing behind us isn't the most comfortable ride I admit. I sat quietly not fidgeting or playing with my sticks for the first time, I just looked out the window thinking of Tommy. I know it sounds lame but I know that he'd want me to move on so I'm able to have fun with my life. Right now I think I need some closure, I'm not going to move on or forget him but I'll be able to feel him looking after me.

As soon as we were out of the car my mom started to instruct people of the placement of each flower vase should be. I just sat down in a chair zoning out while looking at the stage. The casket was slowly moved onto the stage by two men that I didn't recognize and the lid wasn't removed and behind it there was a big hole ready for my brother to be buried in. There was a podium on stage for us to speak our last few words for him and many chairs in front of the stage for friends and family.

My mother eventually sat down in her black dress with a plain, expressionless and tired face. I could see that her eyes were puffy and red and her face had more wrinkles showing up from the stress and lack sleep. My father sat beside her rubbing her back but a few minutes later family, family friends, or Tommy's or my friends started to arrive so they got up and started greeting. Of course I had invited Mo, Olivia, Stella, Wen and well ya Scott but as each one of them showed up I noticed that of course Scott had brought Victoria. I was okay with that even though she was my ex-girlfriend but I didn't invite her.

I did a bro hug with the guys and gave all the other girls hugs too but Mo's lasted the longest. They all dressed appropriately in black and Stella was even wearing a dress which I'm sure Mo forced her into. My mother greeted her friends with a smile but eventually broke down when she greeted Tommy's friends. Eventually everyone arrived and sat down, Tommy's friends, and our family members were in the front with my Lemonade gang behind them.

My dad started his speech up since my mom was too teary, "Hello everyone, I'd like to talk to you as friends and family of Tommy." He nodded at us, "I think that we all know that Tommy's death was unexpected but today I want to talk about how he was a great son. Even though his grades weren't so great this year, and yes I know that Charlie I just want to wish him well. I would also like for him to know that his soccer playing was superb and even though sometimes it mattered more than his studies he still managed to balance them out and be able to get into a wonderful college.

He looked straight at mom and I, I'm pretty sure he was tearing up which is really rare, "I want him to know that we will continue to remember him forever, even when his mother and I are old or gone. Even then his brother will remember him. He cast a forever shadow with great pain and sorrow that will cause much melancholy. Sometimes we will break down and block each other out but I'd like to ask each and every one of you to help us go on with life. I'd most importantly like for my wonderful son to know that I'm not the happiest father in the world but I'm a pretty proud loving father. Thank you everyone, now if my wife would come up to the podium and say a few words."

She walked up slowly and my father stood behind her for reassurance as she blew into another tissue. She looked straight at the crowd with her red puffy eyes, seeing her like that I wanted to look away but I stared at her full on and made myself listen to my mom's pain.

With a deep breath she started to speak, "hello everyone, as the mother of the son who has passed on I'd like to say just a few words about something different than my husband. This may sound like ranting but for me I need some of you lucky people to understand my pain. I could ask for help or talk to people but for now I'd like to tell you this." She paused for a second.

"My son was a wonderful man, he was the boy who made me a proud mother. All those years I've spent loving and caring for him have been thrown away. Of course he was a wonderful man but now that he's gone I don't know what to do. Of course I could shut down and throw my life away, but I won't because I still have my wonderful blessed other son that I will still take care of and love. I'm sorry if these words weren't what you expecting but I feel that I should show the situation that I'm in as a mother." She stepped off the stage with everyone pretty shocked she's never really had a fiery, angry side.

My dad doesn't look shocked but disappointed, I'm pretty sure this was what he didn't want my mom to do. I walked up ready to speak about my brother, I didn't prepare anything because I cried every time I tried to. So as I looked at the crowd of black people who it was just a blur so as I spoke into the mike I just started with an ummm.

I spotted Mo and looked straight at her who gave me a reassuring thumbs up, "Hey everyone, I know that my brother leaving is sort of a shock but today I wanted to tell you about the fact that he wasn't just a brother but many other things. For me he was a pain in a butt, to my parents a perfect child with perfect marks and was great in sports."

I looked straight at Victoria and continued, " I used to hate him growing up, being compared to him was always self degrading, he always did everything better than me, sports, marks, teachers always recognizing him as the best and me as "Tommy's brother."

I rolled my eyes, "Being part of Lemonade Mouth had made me be better in music but my parents never cared about it as much. This last year we finally got along, the one time I thought I was totally screwed, he came to the rescue. He told me if I wanted to go to Juliard or a music school I'd have to tell mom and dad. We did together and that is one of my greatest memories of him, not the best soccer player or the best at school but someone who loved and cared for me. I'll absolutely miss him his cocky and funny attitude and I'll never forget how many things we were supposed to do together. Thank you everyone for listening, I hope you remember my brother and how wonderful he is."

I bowed walked off the stage and sat down beside Mo, she gave me a bouquet while she was blowing her nose. Lastly my brother's best friend Andrew walked up to the stage and started his speech.

He tapped the mike testing it making a loud noise, "Hey guys, I never thought my best friend that I've known since secondary school would be gone so quick. I mean there are so many things we were going to do together. Especially since he's my roommate in university and yes I'm talking about the parties and our adventures."

"I didn't think it would end this way, I mean I was supposed to be his best man on his big day and yes I called that position Charlie." We all chuckled as the tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes, "I'm not going to bore you and say all of the great memories I had with Tommy but I will say that I was fortunate to have one of the most memorable best friends I have ever had and I will never ever forget him. Thank you everyone."

He made a teary eyed smile at the end and sat down behind me. I gave him a pat on the back and told him he was wonderful. It was short and straight to the point, I'm feeling very fortunate for my wonderful friends who support dad got up and told everyone to stand around the casket but in an orderly fashion. Everyone was quiet as we gathered around the casket.

As my father, me and Andrew lowered the casket my mother covered her eyes and started to cry. Everyone lined up to say there last few words and put flowers on his casket. My mother went first, and wasn't able to look so she just put her flowers on the casket and walked away. I said, "I'll miss you Tommy" in a hushed tone. Mo put her arm around me and we walked away together.

I didn't catch what the others said but I didn't really care. The flowers piled up and the dirt too, I didn't feel anything except for Mo's comforting arm around me keeping me warm. The wind gushed by everyone but I could feel Mo shivering so I took my jacket and put it around her.

I decided to ask her a simple question, "hey Mo?" She looked at me with a simple face, "mhmm." Huddled together in front of the casket while everyone started to say their condolences for my family I asked her a simple question, "will you go to the dance with me on Friday?" She smiled at me, "of course Charlie." I said one more thing though, "as our makeup date?" She nodded and I smiled holding her close to me.

**Stella POV**

I looked at Mo and Charlie as I went to my mom's car. If I heard right Charlie just asked her to the dance on Friday so I'm pretty sure she'll get a ride back from his parents. Olivia and Wen are coming with me so they followed closely behind me, Scott is getting picked up by his dad with Victoria since we're pretty far away from home. I got in with Olivia sitting in the front and Wen in the back, I started up the car and we were cruising down the highway back to Wen's house. It was pretty silent until Wen got out of the car and gave a kiss on the cheek to Olivia saying he'd see us tomorrow.

I banged my head on the steering wheel and when I looked at Olivia she looked at me strange. Ugh couples everywhere! I know you'd think that I don't need a boyfriend but as a girl who has had a couple of crushes before, its kind of hard to see couples around me all the time when none of them liked me back.

Olivia with Wen, now Charlie and Mo, Scott and Victoria UGHH! Surrounded by couples, "Hey Stell you okay?" Olivia looked at me concerned, "Ya just really sad for Charlie and really tired." I drove away from Wen's house who was only a couple minutes away from Olivia's, "Oh maybe you should take a nap, you're going to that choreography/dance class tonight right?"

I stopped at the stop light and looked at her, "who says I'm going there? I have to be with Ray bleh." My perfect acting again she sighed, "Ya but Ms. Reznik wants you too and it could really help with our dances for the songs. Not that your choreography isn't good, it's just when your dancing it makes you happy and you know that."

I sighed she had a point, "fine!" We turned on the radio and the rest of the way which was like 2 minutes we sang along to the song that was on and as Olivia got out she waved bye to me. I waved back doing a u turn and driving back to my house. Home is great sine I'm actually really tired so I'm going to take a nap.

**Time skip**

I parked my car in last spot in the parking lot and quickly got out, rushing into the building. When I enter my breath is literally taken away it's huge with like 3 levels and each one has two rooms. I get to the top level and I see Ray and Shania stretching with a couple of other students. I drop my bag near a chair and wave high at Shania who just waves at me and continues to stretch.

Guess she's having a bad day? Ray says hey and introduces me, there's a dude named David with dark brown hair and a girl named Gwen with fiery red hair. The rest I just forgot, anyways I stretched while he introduced me to them and then our instructor who is dressed in pretty young clothes came in.

He introduced himself as Mr. Kyong guessing that he's Korean and he told us to get into three lines. He started with some more stretching and then told us to sit down in front of him. Everyone did and so I followed, he welcomed us and then said, "I'm guessing we have a new student. Will you please stand up..." I replied, "Stella, Stella Yamada."

He smiled, "Okay Ms. Stella, usually how this class works is I teach them new hot moves and correct their technique if it's sloppy. Then if it's good I allow them to add their own styles on to them and make them choreograph my dance in their own style. So your practicing your dancing skills if it's sloppy and your doing your thing, I like that freedom. Okay anyways buddy up I wanna test your flexibility."

Everyone groaned, go figure I don't even like it, I got paired with Shania and Ray got David. He told us to put our right leg on the bar and our partner would pull our leg as far as it could go and let me tell you it was painful. Shania didn't go easy on me so I didn't on her, we also lifted our legs up to our heads and that hurt like crazy but let me tell you for someone who hasn't done dancing or cheering for 2 years I was pretty flexible.

He then told us to get back in our lines and he started with some hip hop choreography. My favorite as I danced I felt happy and admired how he moved so naturally. He put us into groups of four and told us to start choreographing our own style into our dances. He'd check on us after awhile, I have Shania, Jay and Ray in my group so we quickly got to work. Here's the problem Ray and I got into a fight about what we should choreograph, Shania just stayed by the back and sat there not really care what we were doing. Jay went around talking to the other groups making a fool of himself while Ray and I argued.

He wanted me to work on my technique and tighten up my quirks and everything. I wanted him to loosen up and go with the flow but he told me that I was wrong and we started to argue. I know we're fighting over something stupid but after he kissed me randomly at our music performances I've been avoiding him. He's acting like it never happened so why should I care, it's like we never even tried to be friends again.

This is just something that I'm really confused about, sometimes I'm not really sure what I feel about him. I mean I should hate him he used to be so horrible to me, to the band and he never tried to support us but instead he put us down. Sometimes I seriously do hate him because his insults do run deeper than he thought and then sometimes he's really nice and we get along but then he goes around being all close with Jules who in my opinion he could do much better. When he's not around her I try talking to him and then sometimes he gets harsh on me and I just feel so confused and unsure so then I don't try and then another time he's so great to me. I'm so confused and I don't want to do so I let my anger out and then we end up fighting like now. I don't know anymore I used to be so sure but lately I'm not sure about him, maybe I do hate him or maybe I don't.

Mr. Kyong told us to stop and told us that he wasn't here to babysit us, he told us if we didn't stop fighting he would split the group in half. We stopped but I glared at him one because his insults really did hurt, he told me that sometimes my dancing looked like garbage cause I didn't have technique. I tried to tell myself that he didn't mean it but sometimes I can't tell anymore but I'm not going to cry. Eventually Shania and Jay took over and choreographed for us as Ray and I followed along without a word. At the end of class Jules came in and planted a big kiss on him, I turned away quickly and picked my bag up. Ray and Jules left before I did with everyone else and I was left alone with Mr. Kyong.

I wanted to leave quickly but Mr. Kyong called back before I got a chance too. "Stella, come here for a moment" ah shit, I'm not scared of teachers but I really don't need him phoning home. "Yes, Mr. Kyong." He turned on the music that we were dancing too and gestured toward the dance floor, "show me your choreography." I sighed put my bag down and danced my entire dance just letting go and putting my anger into it I did some flips which may I admit were still in pretty good shape.

He clapped at the end and said, "I admit you've got some moves but Ray was right in some ways. Don't take it wrong your technique could some work but he could loosen up as well. I'm hoping you two work that out next class." He got up and turned off the light as I followed behind him locking the door, "I can't do that Mr. Kyong, Lemonade Mouth is going on a vacation this summer." He looked at me and said, "fine with me, I'm sure you'll do great choreographing for Lemonade Mouth, you've got some talent but remember to always work at it." He waved bye and left me alone as he got in his car and drove off. I sighed as I was driving home, I felt more and more depressed realizing that the dance was this Friday and I don't have a date. Another thing I'm going to Europe and Ray aren't on good terms. I hope he has a wonderful summer without me and with Jules.

* * *

**Nothing new no disclaimers other than I don't own Lemonade Mouth. Hope you enjoyed. I also adopted Ggirl16Hunter-DaughterofApollo's story Fearless. Bunch of one shots on the album Fearless, I'm working on posting a new chapter, so read that if your interested as well. Okay enjoy.**


End file.
